Chante pour moi
by mafiction2twilight3
Summary: Bella et Rosalie, chanteuses célèbres, vivent de leur mieux la perte de leur 3e membre et amie, Maggie. Est-il possible de mentir à tout le monde pour préserver sa double vie ? Comment réagirait l'être aimé en l'apprenant ?
1. Je te promets de le faire pour toi

**Salut, salut !!!!**

**Voila, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai une idée de fiction qui me trotte dans la tête, et je me décide enfin à la poster !!**

**Je ne suis pas sûre du résultat, alors j'attends votre avis positif ou négatif.**

**Je sais, le chapitre 1 est plutôt court et il n'y a pas de prologue...**

**Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ma fiction se nomme 'Chante pour moi' (Vous allez très vite tout comprendre !)**

**Bon allez je vous laisse découvrir cette fameuse fic ^^**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 1 : Je te promets de le faire pour toi**

**.**

Je restais immobile, adossée contre le mur froid du couloir de l'hôpital. La tristesse m'envahissait. Mes larmes noyaient mes joues. Je fixais le vide. J'étais toute seule dans ce couloir. C'était la nuit et j'attendais.

Une heure plus tôt, je venais de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital m'apprenant que ma meilleure amie s'était tirée une balle dans la tête.

Les ambulanciers avaient tout essayé pour la maintenir en vie, mais la blessure était trop profonde et le sang s'était déjà propagé dans son cerveau. Elle nous avait quittée dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler.

Maggie. Ma meilleure amie depuis de bien longues années. Rosalie aussi l'était évidemment, mais depuis moins longtemps.

Nous étions un trio inséparable.

A l'âge de sept ans, nous nous amusions à faire des mini-concerts dans nos chambres pour chanter des chansons de nos stars favorites.

A seize ans, nous avions sortis notre premier album. Il avait eu un énorme succès, à la surprise générale.

Et nous voilà, à dix-sept ans et demi, stars mondiales, idoles de millions d'adolescentes, parcours professionnel à en faire saliver plus d'un.

Malheureusement, pour l'une d'entre nous, l'aventure s'arrêtait tragiquement ce soir.

Le silence qui régnait dans le couloir fut brusquement interrompu par les battants d'une porte qui s'ouvrirent violemment. Une belle blonde apparue, complètement paniquée et en larmes.

-Où est Maggie ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? s'étrangla Rosalie en m'attrapant les avant-bras.

Je relevais la tête difficilement. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Je secouais lentement la tête de gauche à droite, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre la mauvaise nouvelle le plus vite. J'encerclais mes bras autour de son cou et éclatais en sanglots. Je fus très rapidement accompagnée par mon amie.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, pleurai-je.

-Moi non plus…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Pour le groupe ? Je ne peux pas… la scène… c'est trop horrible ce qui nous arrive.

Dans le groupe, j'étais la chanteuse, Rose était la guitariste et Maggie… était la bassiste. Ces dernières m'accompagnaient souvent au chant.

-Ca va être très dur au début. Mais il faudra tenir bon, Bella ! Pour l'avenir du groupe. On prendra le temps qu'il nous faudra. D'accord ? me demanda-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Je hochais la tête en reniflant bruyamment.

Pourquoi Maggie avait-elle fait cela ? Rosalie et moi étions ses meilleures amies. Si elle avait eu le moindre problème, elle aurait pu nous en parler. Nous étions si proches. On aurait pu l'aider à trouver une solution, et elle serait encore de ce monde.

Mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle puisse mettre fin à ses jours avant même de penser à nous, au devenir du groupe sans… elle ?

Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de remonter sur scène, malgré les dire de Rosalie.

Le samedi suivant se déroulait l'enterrement.

Les parents de Maggie avaient organisé la cérémonie dans une salle immense afin de pouvoir accueillir un maximum de fans. Comme ce qui était prévu, tout le monde ne pouvait pas y assisté, l'espace étant limité. Alors la cérémonie était rediffusée en direct sur des écrans géants à Central Park.

Pas très joyeux, me direz-vous. Mais nous avions fait les choses en grand, à la hauteur de l'amour que nous lui portions.

Je trouvais que la cérémonie était vraiment longue. Rose et moi étions au premier rang. Le cercueil était donc juste devant nous. La tristesse me dévorait, et les fans qui éclataient en sanglots n'arrangeaient rien.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quand Rosalie m'entraîna à sa suite. Quand je compris pourquoi, mon cœur se serra. Nous nous dirigions au cimetière pour la mise en terre. Je savais que cette épreuve allait être très éprouvante émotionnellement.

D'un côté, je ne voulais pas avoir à subir ce moment. Mais en tant qu'amie, je me devais d'être présente. Ne serait-ce que pour faire mon deuil. Même si c'était dur, je devais montrer à Maggie à quel point je tenais à elle.

Nous longions l'allée du cimetière sur une bonne centaine de mètres, avant d'arriver à l'emplacement attitré. Tout le monde s'installa.

La famille avait insisté pour que la mise en terre se fasse parmi les proches uniquement. Si ce genre de situation s'était déroulé en public, cela n'aurait pas été très correct pour la mémoire de Maggie.

Les gens parlaient à tour de rôle, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'ils commencèrent à faire descendre le cercueil dans le trou.

Non… ils n'avaient pas le droit… de la mettre sous terre… Ce n'était pas sa place… Sa place était, ici, parmi les personnes qui l'aimaient.

Rosalie s'avança doucement et jeta une poignée de terre, suivis d'un lys blanche dans le trou.

Puis, elle s'effondra en larmes, à genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle lâchait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Je reproduisis ce qu'elle venait de faire –non sans avoir versé une larme- et pris Rosalie dans mes bras pour l'éloigner un peu.

-Elle me manque tellement…

-A moi aussi, Rose… A moi aussi…

Nous décidions de rentrer à la voiture, mais d'attendre les parents de Maggie avant de partir. Rosalie monta à la place passager, complètement attristé.

Les membres de la famille revinrent peu à peu.

Quand la mère de Maggie m'aperçut, elle se dirigea vers moi.

-Bella…

Je la pris dans mes bras, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle se sépara de notre étreinte pour fouiller dans son petit sac à main noir. Elle en sortit une enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit mon nom. Elle me la tendit.

-C'est pour toi… Elle était dans ses effets personnels le soir où…

Ses sanglots l'interrompirent. Je me saisis de l'enveloppe et m'éloignais pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Je l'ouvris :

_« Bella,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je ne suis malheureusement plus parmi vous._

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi ? Je te répondrais par amour._

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'aimais James à la folie. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui, et c'est ce que j'ai fait._

_J'ai découvert qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi. J'ai été profondément blessé._

_Ce soir, quand il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait, j'ai cru tout perdre._

_A ce moment, je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul remède qui me permettait de soulager ma douleur._

_Je suis désolée pour l'abandon du groupe, et de la souffrance que je vous inflige. Mais je n'en pouvais plus._

_Je vous aime toutes les deux,_

_Maggie._

_Ps : j'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner, car je suis morte d'amour… Continuez le groupe… Chante pour moi… »_

_._

Je fermais les yeux, prise de nouveaux sanglots. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait également un autre papier. Une chanson.

_Je te promets de le faire pour toi, Maggie…_

_._

**Et oui, c'est déjà fini...**

**Je vous avez prévenu que c'était court...**

**J'espère très sincèrement que vous aimez, c'est à vous de me le dire !**

**Si vous avez la moindre question, je me ferai un réel plaisir de vous répondre =)**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. JE SUIS FAN !

**Coucou, je suis terriblement désolée du retard, mais j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé...**

**Merci à : Kelly-03, Alexa27, malycya, Claire91, aline1320, tatam83, millebella, Vic et Alice, edward-addict, KaoriSolaris, christou57, lili et mil3na **(je vous ai tous réunis parce que l majorité ont pleuré et parce que dans l'ensemble vous avez à peu près tous aimé, merci de m'encourager, vraiment un très GROS merci !!!)

.

**Je vous adore !!! Voici la suite ! Dans ce chapitre, on apprend beaucoup de choses, et c'est l'introduction de la venue des Cullen !!**

**C'est court, je sais... Ca sera plus long la prochaine fois !**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 2 : JE SUIS FAN !!!**

Six longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Maggie. Le deuil avait été dur. Beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru.

Pour nos dix-huit ans, à Rose et à moi, nos parents respectifs nous avaient autorisées à habiter en collocation. L'argent n'étant pas un problème pour nous, nous avions acheté un grand appartement à Seattle. C'était loin de New York et de tout ce que nous avions vécu, mais nous avions convenu qu'il était préférable de changer d'environnement. Cela nous faisait beaucoup de bien.

Peu à peu, notre ancienne routine s'installait. Les rires réapparaissaient progressivement. La cohabitation se déroulait à merveille.

J'étais inscrite dans un lycée assez sérieux, où la majorité des élèves étaient de bons travailleurs. Mais il y avait aussi quelques gosses de riche –qui n'avaient vraiment rien dans la tête.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour réussir mes études. Je ne savais pas si ça allait me servir plus tard, car mon avenir était déjà tout tracé. Evidemment au lycée, j'y allais en tant que Bella, pas en tant qu'Iz **(N/A : nom de scène de Bella)**. Personnellement, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée d'une star dans un lycée.

Cela peut paraître étrange mais, Bella et Iz étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, malgré que je sois qu'une seule et même personne. Quand j'étais Bella, j'étais discrète, timide, je ne me maquillais jamais et portais des vêtements trop larges qui dissimulaient ma part de féminité.

En revanche, lorsque j'étais Iz, la timidité disparaissait totalement et je me lâchais sur scène. Ma garde-robe était remplie d'habits chics, moulants et sexys. Je me maquillais de façon excessive, mais jamais vulgairement. Bref, tout ce qui pouvait me différencier de la vie de Bella.

Au début, ce n'était qu'une habitude, mais maintenant j'étais comme partagée entre deux personnalités. Quand j'étais Bella, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de faire quelque chose que le moi d'Iz ferait.

Il y a environ un mois, Rosalie avait évoqué l'idée de poursuivre notre carrière. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Notre pause avait duré assez longtemps. Si nous voulions garder nos fans, nous ne pouvions pas juste nous contenter de quelques interviews par-ci, par-là. Il fallait remettre en marche la machine.

Tout était en place depuis seulement deux semaines et nous avions rencontré notre nouveau producteur, Carlisle Cullen.

Il était très gentil. Il nous avait tout de suite mis à l'aise. Il nous avait présenté sa femme, Esmée Cullen.

Cette dernière avait insisté pour nous inviter chez eux pour fêter Thanksgiving. Ils nous présenteraient leur fils adoptif, qui était auteur-compositeur, bien qu'il ait notre âge. Quelques uns de ses amis seraient aussi présents. Carlisle nous avait dit que son fils avait composé une bande-son pour la chanson de Maggie.

-Coucou, je suis rentrée ! s'écria Rosalie en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Je refermais mon cahier de maths. Je levais la tête et elle apparue dans mon champs de vision.

-Coucou !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé, à côté de moi.

-Mes devoirs, pour le lycée ! répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle posa son sac à main par terre à ses pieds.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, soupira-t-elle. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à aller au lycée, alors que tu pourrais faire comme moi et prendre des cours à domicile. C'est beaucoup plus… pratique.

Je posais mon cahier sur la table basse devant moi.

-Tu vois, le fait d'aller au lycée me permet d'avoir deux identités. J'adore la vie de star, mais parfois ça fait du bien de vivre une vie normale, avec des gens normaux qui ne t'apprécient pas uniquement pour ce que tu es. Même si en devenant une célébrité, je savais à quoi m'attendre, c'est quand même agréable.

Rosalie acquiesça mais je savais qu'elle adorait la vie qu'elle vivait, et que pour rien au monde, elle en changerait.

-Je peux t'aider pour tes maths ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle n'était pas très maligne parce que je savais très bien qu'elle avait une sainte horreur des mathématiques. Cependant, je la regardais ouvrir mon cahier. Trois petites rides se formèrent sur son front quand elle essaya de décrypter les différentes équations.

Elle finit par abandonner en soupirant.

-C'est quoi çà ? X, Y, A, B ? Les maths, ce sont des chiffres, pas des lettres à ce que je sache ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Du calme, Rose ! m'esclaffai-je. X, Y, A, B sont des inconnues !

-Inconnues de mon vocabulaire, ouais ! bougonna-t-elle. Bon je vais préparer mes affaires pour demain, il faut que je sois… ma-gni-fi-que !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ?

-C'est Thanksgiving. Et. On. Est. Invitée !

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais Thanksgiving, c'est dans deux semaines ?

Elle éclata de rire, tandis que je me reforgeai.

-Non, non ! C'était dans deux semaines, il y a deux semaines ! dit-elle entre deux rires.

-Ouais bah, elles sont passées super vite tes deux semaines…

-Hum, c'est normal. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec cette Angela. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, je suis sûre que c'est une chouette fille. Mais, souviens-toi que quand on reprendra nos concerts, les interviews, les séances de dédicaces, et tout, tu auras moins de temps pour elle.

-Oui, je sais… Mais tu vois, Angela, elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres. En elle, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de toi et un peu de Maggie…

-Dois-je me faire du souci ? demanda-t-elle légèrement vexée.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais personne ne te doublera dans mon estime. On a toutes les deux perdue une amie, alors on ne peut pas se permettre de s'abandonner !

-On est les meilleures amies de la Terre !

-De l'univers !

Nous nous enlaçâmes en nous balançant doucement dans tous les sens ce qui ne fut pas aisé, étant assises sur le canapé.

-Et maintenant…

-…SHOPPING !!!!!!

Je préparais rapidement. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais boudé. Mais Rosalie m'avait apprit les joies du shopping. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

-C'est bon, je suis prête ! dis-je en posant mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Seattle n'était pas le genre de ville où l'on portait des lunettes de soleil, mais on les mettait pour le fun.

-PAR-FAIT ! On peut y aller !

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le parking de l'immeuble, puis nous montâmes dans la décapotable rouge de Rosalie. Dehors, la pluie menaçait de tomber, alors nous avions mis le toit. La musique était au maximum et nous chantions à tue-tête.

Quand la voiture s'arrêtait aux feux rouges, les passants nous regardaient bizarrement. Ils ne devaient pas nous reconnaître. Mais on continuait et cela nous faisait marrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant LA boutique de nos rêves, mais…

-PUTAIN, c'est fermé…

-C'est injuste, il devrait avoir une loi contre la fermeture des magasins !

-A qui le dis-tu ! Bon, on fait un tour ?

-Pour sûr !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une rue piétonne. Il faisait tellement froid, qu'on avait les mains dans les poches du manteau et qu'on sautillait pour se réchauffer.

J'aperçus deux adolescentes qui se parlaient en nous regardant. Puis elles approchèrent timidement. Je donnais un petit coup de coude discret à Rosalie, qui bavait devant un top 'Channel'.

-Excusez-nous ? C'est vous les Angees **(N/A : prononcez 'Andgise') **?

Rosalie se tourna vers elles avant de tourner la tête, faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un et de crier :

-OH MON DIEU, OU SONT-ELLES ? JE SUIS FAAAAAAN !!!

J'éclatais de rire, vite rejointe des deux jeunes filles.

-Oui, c'est nous !

Rose et moi signâmes chacune une photo pour les deux adolescentes.

**.**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop deçue par ce chapitre bâclé...**

**C'est juste que l'introduction n'est pas mon fort, et je serai beaucoup inspiré quand les Cullen seront présents =)**

**C'est-à-dire dans le prochain chapitre !!**

**Je vous fais de belles morsures *CROC***

**Si vous avez des questions, allez-y...**


	3. Le monde est petit

**Merci à : Claire91, tatam83, Alexa27, malycya.**

**.**

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet pendant plusieurs jours.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël !!**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je suis déjà sur l'écriture du prochain, et je peux vous dire qu'il sera assez long ^^**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire !!**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 3 : Le monde est petit**

**Point de vue Bella :**

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? me demanda Rosalie, alors que je prenais place derrière le volant. Non, parce que ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance… Mais, il y a quand même beaucoup de verglas sur la route, et je sais que tu conduis plutôt vite d'habitude…

Je me tournais vers elle la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Sous-estimerais-tu ma façon de conduire ? sommai-je faussement outrée en posant une main au niveau de mon cœur.

-Moi ? Jamais !

-Alors, c'est parti ! lançai-je en démarrant en trombe.

Rosalie se raidit sur son siège tandis qu'un petit sourire crispé faisait son apparition sur son visage. Je ne roulais pas à une vitesse trop folle, mais le verglas rendait la course un peu plus captivante. La voiture avait tendance à glisser sur le verglas. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de mettre des chaînes aux pneus.

Je m'amusais comme un enfant à Disney World. Bien évidemment je faisais bien attention en gardant mes mains fermement sur le volant et le regard sur la route.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rosalie brisa le silence :

-Tu sais Bella, à certains moments, j'envie ta situation.

-Sur quels points ? l'interrogeai-je.

-Sur ta double vie, enfin ! C'est vrai, quand on y réfléchit bien, tu es une superstar. Et quand tu souhaites un peu d'intimité, il te suffit de te faire un chignon à la « va vite », d'enlever ton maquillage et enfin d'enfiler des vêtements supers larges qui ne te mettent pas en valeur et qui sont supers moches –il faut bien l'avouer.

-Ok, sympa…

-Quoi ? Tu ne trouves tout de même pas que la garde-robe de Bella est… glamour ? Ou bien que le look de Bella te plait ? s'écria-t-elle presque choquée.

-Non, bien sûre que non qu'il ne me plait pas ! la rassurai-je. C'est juste que je dois bien marquer le contraste entre le moi Iz et le moi Bella.

-Ouais, ben là, le contraste est bien creusé, je te rassure ! pouffa-t-elle.

-Je ne veux juste pas prendre le risque que l'on me démasque.

-Ca, il n'y a pas de risques ! dit-elle entre deux rires.

La vie que je vivais avec Rosalie –la célébrité- me plaisait beaucoup. Je l'adorais, pour être exacte. Mais j'avais besoin de vivre, parfois, une adolescence comme les tous jeunes gens de mon âge. J'avais besoin de vivre des expériences normales que j'aurais vécues si je n'avais pas été celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

-_Et tant_ que cela fonctionnera, je continuerai ce petit jeu.

-Regarde, on est arrivée, non ? dit-elle en pointant le pare-brise avec son doigt.

En effet, au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait, les arbres semblaient s'écarter pour laisser apparaître une magnifique et gigantesque villa. Nous étions subjuguées.

-C'est immense !

-Tu l'as dit !

Une fois garée, nous sortîmes en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Enfin, surtout moi. En temps normal, j'étais déjà un peu maladroite, alors maintenant qu'il avait de la neige… Je ne préférais même pas imaginer le désastre que cela allait causer.

Rose allait frapper à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Esmée. _Nous avait-elle guettés depuis la fenêtre ?_

-Bonjour, vous deux ! dit-elle en nous enlaçant chaleureusement en même temps.

-Bonjour, Esmée ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci ! Oh mais ne restez dehors ! Je vous en prie, entrez !

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'au salon. Mais à peine j'eus franchis le seuil de la porte qu'une tornade me sauta dessus.

-Salut ! Je suis Alice. Alice Cullen ! Et très prochainement Alice Cullen Whitlock !

La dénommée Alice était une jeune fille d'à peu près notre âge. Elle était un peu plus petite que la normale. Ses cheveux courts et brun pointaient dans diverses directions. A la première vue, elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin.

Rosalie rigola face à cette petite pile électrique. Alice nous semblait très sympathique mais son caractère pouvait s'avérer être un peu fatiguant, pour ses proches j'entends.

Je décidai de me présenter.

-Salut, moi c'est…

-Iz ! me coupa-t-elle. Evidemment, je sais qui tu es. Tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs ! Ce serait un crime de ne pas savoir. Et toi, tu es Rose, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle à l'intéressée.

-Oui, oui, c'est moi ! répondit Rosalie en répondant à l'étreinte forcée du petit lutin.

-J'adore ce que vous faites ! Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies ! Parce qu'à la maison, il n'y a souvent que des garçons. Je suis la seule fille. Enfin, il y a aussi Esmée, mais elle n'a pas mon âge. Sinon, je suis styliste, je pourrais vous créer des tenues de scènes, si vous le voulez ! Et puis aussi…

-Alice, si tu laissais nos invitées un peu respirer ! rigola une voix que nous connaissions bien.

Carlisle était entré dans la pièce pendant le discours de sa fille. Ce qui explique pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas vu.

-Bonjour Carlisle !

Alice reprit bien assez vite son monologue. Elle lâchait des paroles, mais je n'avais aucune idée de si elle se rendait compte si quelqu'un les recepaient ou non.

Je me demandais si elle était vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans l'état actuel.

-Excusez-la, elle est « un peu » bavarde lorsqu'elle rencontre des inconnues. D'habitude, elle est un peu plus calme.

-On devrait s'y faire ! plaisanta Rosalie en me lançant un regard amusé.

-Ma chérie, dit Esmée en tentant de calmer sa fille, si tu allais prévenir les garçons que les invités ?

A ces mots, Alice se figea tandis qu'un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en sautillant. La salle me parut bien silencieuse après son départ. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

-Je suppose que dans « les garçons », il y a le fameux M. Whitlock ? souris-je.

-Tu supposes bien !

Tout le monde laissa échapper un petit rire. Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques minutes lorsque nous entendîmes Alice redescendre. Elle était suivie de trois jeunes hommes.

-Les filles, je vous présente mon Jasper ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant un grand blond. Et voici Emmett et Edward.

Le premier était brun, grand et très musclé. Un ours, par définition ! Il avait très gentil, blagueur et avait l'étoffe parfaite du grand frère protecteur. Un nounours impressionnant au cœur tendre et chaleureux.

Le deuxième… Oh non, ce n'est pas croyable ! Cette chevelure bronze complètement décoiffée, ces yeux d'un émeraude lumineux…

Edward Cullen, comme… Edward Cullen ?

Comment n'avais-je pas pu faire le rapprochement ?

-Ca va ? T'es bizarre.

Rose me sortit de mes songes. Heureusement, elle m'avait murmuré à l'oreille, de ce fait, personne ne s'était rendu compte de notre échange.

Je tournais la tête vers elle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle semblait inquiète.

-Edward Cullen. Je le connais, dis-je dans un souffle.

-Comment ça ? T'es sûre ?

-Certaine ! Il est dans mon lycée.

-Le monde est petit !

**Point de vue Edward :**

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda Emmett.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela ! lui répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête en haussant les épaules, tandis que Jasper éclata de rire.

-J'aime bien, mais je pense qu'il faut attendre d'écouter le timbre de la voix d'Iz pour pouvoir juger une concordance vocale avec la mélodie et le rythme, et donc, imaginer une quelconque rectification musicale.

Je le regardais avec ahurissement. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Emmett de parler en piochant dans ce registre de langue.

-Hé ! s'offensa Jasper. C'est moi qui aie dit cela à Carlisle, il y a à peine dix minutes.

Ouais, je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Emmett est un sacré numéro !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as dit à Carlisle que je ne pas l'utiliser ! se moqua Emmett.

-Peut-être, mais tu as repris mes paroles mots pour mots ; c'est un peu une forme de plagiat.

-Si tu veux qu'on te vol, t'as qu'à mettre un antivol ! dit Emmett avant d'exploser de rire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur une Alice plus déjantée que jamais. Etait-ce possible ? Apparemment.

Elle se jeta sur Jasper et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Alice ! Il existe des chambres pour faire ça, tu savais ? Ou alors, vous pouvez attendre qu'on s'en aille. Franchement !

-Mais non, gros nounours ! Je suis juste venue pour vous dire qu'elles sont ar-ri-vées ! C'est super ! On a des stars dans notre salon !!! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu ne leur as pas fait peur, au moins ? se moqua Emmett.

-Ha, Ha, Ha ! Très drôle ! s'offensa ma soeur.

-Alice, je te signale que ce n'est pas la première fois, tout de même !

-Oui, mais là… ce n'est pas pareil ! Elles sont différentes des autres stars ! En plus, elles sont très généreuses : elles financent beaucoup d'associations caritatives !

Alice est vraiment naïve. Je ne dis pas que ces filles ne donnent pas le moindre sous. Mais en général, les vedettes font ce genre de chose pour donner une bonne image, pour remonter dans leur stade de popularité.

Je secouais la tête.

-Mais c'est vrai ! bouda Alice.

-On te croit, ma chérie ! lui dit Jasper.

-Bon, on y va ? décidai-je.

-C'est parti ! s'enthousiasma Emmett. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce duo de choc ! En plus, elles sont trop canon !

Ah, ce Emmett, toujours à penser aux filles. Mais… Venait-il de dire « duo » ?

-Duo ? demandai-je. Elles ne sont pas trois ?

Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, ils se retournèrent vers moi.

-Dis-donc frérot, t'es vraiment en retard ! Ca fait déjà six mois qu'elles ne sont plus que deux, soupira Alice.

-Ah oui ? Et quel caprice de starlette ont-elles encore inventé pour que l'une quitte le groupe ? demandai-je presque moqueur.

Jasper se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il essayait de retenir Alice de me bondir dessus. Emmett, lui, me regardait bizarrement. Ce fut Jasper qui brisa le silence gênant :

-La troisième membre du groupe est décédée. Alice n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, à l'époque des faits. Elle a été beaucoup chamboulée, tout comme des millions de fans.

-Tu le saurais si tu ne t'intéressais pas qu'à ton nombril ! s'écria-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je sincèrement.

-Tant pis, de toute façon ça ne change rien. Bon allez, on y va ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous attendent trop longtemps.

-On te suit, souri Emmett.

.

**Voili-voilou ^^**

**Sachez que le caractère d'Edward va changez, gâce à qui ? A Bella/Iz bien sûr !!! mais pas tout de suite encore ^^**

**Il va d'abord avoir une phase de "Je te hais"**

**Les lemons arriveront dans 2 ou 3 chapitres selon la longueur de ceux-ci ! (ce seront les premiers que j'écris ^^)**

**Je pense pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre demain soir ou mardi dans la journée.**

**A bientôt =)**

.

**Ps: je pense participer au concours Bloody Valentine !**


	4. Dors mon ange

**Merci infiniment à : malycya, Adore Youu, Claire91 et valy.**

**.**

**Coucou à toutes !**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre le dernier jour de l'année 2009 =D**

**Ca se fête !!**

**Pour la chanson de Maggie, j'ai choisi la chanson "Dors, mon ange" (lien sur mon profil) de Mozart l'opéra rock, parce que je trouve cette chanson est tout simplement merveilleuse. Aucune autre ne pouvait mieux correspondre.**

**.**

**Je vous laisse lire ;-P**

**Chante pour moi**

_-Edward Cullen. Je le connais, dis-je dans un souffle._

_-Comment ça ? T'es sûre ?_

_-Certaine ! Il est dans mon lycée._

_-Le monde est petit !_

**Chapitre 4 : Dors, mon ange**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il me reconnaisse.

Je savais que c'était idiot parce que c'était presque impossible.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce que je voulais à tout prix me faire croire.

Mais c'était vrai, non ? Normalement, il ne reconnaîtrait pas.

Parce que s'il le pouvait, cela voudrait dire que le monde entier aussi.

Et ce n'était pas le cas, donc pas de soucis.

_C'est bon ? T'as fini avec tes réflexions abracadabrantes ?_

_La ferme, conscience ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! NA !_

_Pas quand je suis là pour me taper tes pensées grotesques. Na !_

_De toute façon, tu seras toujours là…_

_C'est ça le pire…_

_Et puis, la ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! C'est moi qui commande ici ! Fin de la discussion !_

Oui, je sais. Iz, célèbre chanteuse mondialement connue, se parle à elle-même.

Voilà que je parle de moi à la troisième personne, maintenant ! Oh, je vous jure !

Ne cherchez plus : je suis folle. C'est officiel.

Mais ça, Rose me l'a toujours répéter et continuait de le faire, d'ailleurs.

-Venez, le repas est prêêêêt ! chantonna Esmée.

Toute la petite troupe la suivit juste dans la salle à manger.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur la table.

Je savais que le jour de Thanksgiving, le repas était chargé, mais là…

La table qui était assez large, était totalement recouverte de nourriture.

Une dizaine de plats avec différents légumes et de la viande.

Au centre de cette table était posée une grosse dinde, doré au four.

C'était magistral.

Après qu'Esmée nous ait désigné chacun notre place, nous commençâmes à manger tout en discutant.

Le repas était très convivial.

Les convives, ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper, nous avaient tout de suite mis à l'aise et nous bavardions avec eux comme si l'on se connaissait depuis de longues années.

-Alors, commença Alice, que diriez-vous d'aller de faire une après-midi shopping, les filles ?

-Oui, avec plaisir ! acceptai-je. Quel jour ?

-Hum, samedi, vous êtes libres ?

Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de répondre cette fois.

-Samedi, ça ne va pas être possible. Iz, ce samedi c'est _samedi rouge_ ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'aimais pas parler de ça parce que c'était le jour où Rose et moi allions à l'hôpital pour faire don de notre sang.

J'avais une sainte horreur des piqûres.

Et pire encore, de la vue du sang, d'où le nom « samedi rouge », c'était plus supportable que « journée-où-je-donne-mon-_SANG_ ».

Pour ma part, j'y allais parce que mon groupe sanguin était rare, et mes parents m'avaient toujours élevés dans le but d'aider les autres.

Rosalie, elle, avait un groupe sanguin plus banal, mais elle m'y accompagnait quand même, par solidarité.

Je hochais la tête, alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

Je rougis.

-Oui, c'est bien _ce_ samedi le… _rouge_, soufflai-je.

-Chest quwhoi le sajmedti rouche ? demanda Emmett, la bouche pleine. Pardon, c'est quoi le samedi rouge ?

Je clignais des yeux et secouais la tête avant de lâcher précipitamment :

-C'estlejourquel'onnommequandondonnenotresang.

-Hein ? J'ai rien compris !

-C'est le jour que l'on nomme quand on donne notre sang, répéta Rose.

-Vous faîtes ça depuis longtemps ? questionna Jasper.

-Environ un an. Nous en faisons le plus possible. Mais c'est limité. Il est conseillé d'en faire don environ à huit semaines d'intervalles.

-Wow, vous êtes vraiment généreuses ! s'extasia Alice en donnant un coup de coude à Edward.

Celui-ci grimaça, un peu comme s'il venait de perdre un pari.

Je n'y fis plus attention, car j'avais autre chose en tête.

Je fermais les yeux péniblement.

A force de parler de ce sujet _sensible_ à ma pauvre condition, je commençais à avoir un léger tournis et des haut-le-cœur.

_S'il vous plait, changeons de sujet... Je vais tomber dans les pommes sinon… Je. Vous. En. Conjure._

-Iz, ça va ? s'inquiéta Rose. T'es toute blanche !

-J'ai toujours eu la peau pâle, Rosie ! dis-je d'un air niais, un peu sous l'effet de l'étourdissement.

Rose me servit un verre d'eau que je m'empressais de boire.

L'eau fraîche me fit beaucoup de bien.

-Et si nous allions écouter ce que donne cette chanson ? proposa Carlisle.

-Excellente idée ! m'exclamai-je.

-Oui, comme ça, ça nous fera faire une petite pause avant de reprendre le festin ! lança Emmett en caressant son ventre.

Rose gloussa discrètement en posant sa main sur la bouche.

Je suivis Edward, Emmett et Jasper au premier étage.

J'entrai dans une pièce que je reconnus comme étant une salle de musique.

Au centre se trouvait un grand piano noir à queue, sur la gauche une batterie et sur la droite une basse et une guitare.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'installèrent aux instruments respectifs et Rosalie prit la guitare avec un regard de connaisseuse.

Carlisle, Esmée et Alice se placèrent un peu en retrait.

-Désolé, on n'a pas de machine pour corriger les voix, lança Edward, pas très amicalement.

-Oh ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de les utiliser, répondis-je sur la défensive.

Tout le monde –excepté Edward- étouffa un petit rire.

Edward me tendit les paroles, que je m'empressais de relire. Mais :

.

_« Le sourire qui s'allume,_

_Le regard s'embrume,_

_Et tu t'en va dans ces hauts-ciels._

_Tu m'apaises, tu me mens,_

_Puis tu glisses doucement,_

_Vers le plus beau des sommeils._

_Dors, mon ange,_

_Dans l'éternelle candeur._

_Dors, mon ange,_

_Le ciel est ta demeure._

_Vole, mon ange,_

_La vie est plus douce ailleurs._

_Dors. Dors. Dors._

_Mon ange, dors._

_Les cloches sonnent l'Angélus._

_Vole. Vole. Vole._

_C'est mon enfance qui s'envole._

_Ce sont mes rêves que l'on viole._

_Je suis un funambule,_

_Suspendu dans la brume._

_Je marche sur le fil de tes pas._

_Je titube, je bascule,_

_Et je plonge dans l'écume._

_Des jours qui me parlent de toi._

_Dors, mon ange,_

_Dans l'éternelle candeur._

_Dors, mon ange,_

_Le ciel est ta demeure._

_Vol, mon ange,_

_Le temps pansera ma douleur. »_

_._

-Attendez, il doit y avoir une erreur ! dis-je la voix tremblante.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce sont pas les mêmes paroles… pas exactement.

-C'est normal, expliqua Edward. Il a fallut que je modifie un peu le texte pour que cela tienne la route avec la mélodie.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Nous lui avion confié de composer la musique, pas de changer les paroles.

Même si le changement était minime, cela changeait l'authenticité du texte de Maggie.

Cette chanson, c'était la dernière chose qu'il nous restait vraiment d'elle.

Je me tournais vers Rose, mais celle-ci m'adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Elle n'allait pas l'air d'en prendre réellement compte. Peut-être était-ce moi qui me prenais trop la tête toute seule.

En plus, le nouveau texte n'était pas si mal.

Edward m'expliqua rapidement le rythme à adopter.

Je fis un petit signe de tête aux musiciens pour leur annoncer que j'étais prête.

La mélodie débuta, et je commençai à chanter.

C'était tellement beau que je me suis surprise à verser une larme.

La fin arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Mais j'adorais cette chanson.

-Oh, c'était vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Esmée en essuyant une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

Alice me félicita pour ma performance vocale.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à propos d'éventuelles modifications –dont je ne jugeais pas nécessaire- avant de redescendre à la salle à manger.

Le désert était un gâteau au chocolat.

Un vrai délice. Réussissaient-ils tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient dans cette famille ?

-Dis-donc, il y a une question que je pose, intervint Edward.

Je me figeais. Un nœud apparut dans mon ventre.

_Ca y est, il a tout découvert. Il va révéler le secret à tout le monde. Les journalistes vont être tenus au courant et je pourrais dire adieu à ma double vie bien tranquille._

_Du calme, tu ne sais même pas de quoi il veut parler._

_Oui, c'est vrai. Calme. Respire. Zen._

_Oui. Zen. Tu paniqueras après. Le moment venu._

_OK, sympa le remontage de moral._

-Vous avez fait une pause dans votre carrière, mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restez avec votre ancien producteur ?

_Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de stresser ! Enfin, pas pour cette raison du moins..._

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois..._

_C'est rare !_

-Et bien, vous êtes au courant qu'Iz et moi avions perdu notre meilleure amie, commença Rosalie.

Tout le monde acquiesça brièvement, tandis que je baissais les yeux.

Toujours le passé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours ressasser le passé ?

Rose reprit sa tirade :

-Nous avons été très touché par cette perte, Iz plus particulièrement. Elle n'était pas prête à rechanter tout de suite. Mais notre producteur ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il disait que ce décès allait toucher les fans émotionnellement et que c'était le moyen de doubler, voir tripler le nombre de ventes d'album.

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria Alice. C'est pour ça que vous avez cessé votre collaboration ?

-Oui. On ne pouvait pas continuer à travailler pour un homme qui ne voyait en nous qu'une machine à fric. C'est pourquoi on a accepté de travailler avec Carlisle.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je en me levant de table.

Je me précipitais hors de la pièce. Je me sentais oppressé. J'avais besoin de respirer.

Les larmes se mirent à couler violemment.

Je ne savais pas si c'était l'indifférence de notre ancien producteur vis-à-vis de la mort de Maggie ou parce que notre ancien producteur –James- était le responsable de sa disparition.

.

**Voila pour ce chapitre !!!**

**Sinon, j'ai remarqué une baisse considérable de reviews sur ma fiction ='(**

**Ce n'est pas que le nombre de lecteur diminue parce que je reçoie des alertes.**

**Mais comprenez ma fustration, quand je reçois des dizaines de "Story Alert" dans ma boîte mail et seulement 4 "Review Alert".**

**C'est pourquoi je remercie infiniment celles qui prennent le temps de laisser signe de leur passage =)**

**J'espère très sincèrement que cette baisse ne va pas durer =S**

**Bisous, à bientôt pour la suite !**

**Et bon réveillon : profitez bien de votre dernière journée de 2009 ;-)**


	5. Ton deuil, tu l'as fait, maintenant vis

**Reviews :**

**Merci à: ****Fanoudusud **(et oui, Edward est toujours sur la défensive, mais plus pour longtemps, je te rassure !)**, anna-cool****, takada87****, malycya** (bonne année à toi aussi; j'espère que tu as bien fais la fête,et merci pour la chanson)**, millebella **(un pov Edward est prévu pour le prochain chapitre)**, valy****, carlota788** (bonne année à toi aussi)**, mil3na **(tout à fait d'accord avec toi, cette chanson est magnifique; oui ce combat m'a beaucoup amusé à écrire aussi)**, SoSweetySoCrazy, une-histoire-twilight, sarah, Claire91 **(oui ouf !! bonne année)**, marion** (merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément =) )**, Alexa27** (je suis du même avis que toi, si Edward n'a pas reconnu Bella c'est pour qu'il y ait une histoire, tu verras par la suite pourquoi)**, Miss-Aurore **(non Edward ne l'a pas reconnu, comme je l'ai dis à côté, c'est pour qu'il y ait une histoire)**, Tam83.**

**J'adresse un énorme merci pour ceux qui m'encouragent !**

**Voilà, le chapitre et déslée pour l'attente...**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 5 : Ton deuil, tu l'as fait, mainenant vis !**

.

J'étais sortie de la maison, et je m'étais appuyée sur le rebord de la rambarde à l'extérieur sous le porche.

J'avais noué mes mains ensembles en gardant le regard fixé sur la neige qui tombait et qui avait recouvert les arbres de la forêt avoisinante.

Mes yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes, mais ce n'était pas important.

Car ce que je visualisais vraiment, c'était le passé.

Celui où nous étions encore trois. _Notre _passé, à jamais effacé.

_Flash Back__ :_

Nous étions en février, la neige recouvrait tout New York. Tous les adolescents de notre âge s'amusaient à faire des batailles de boules de neige.

_-Aaaah ! C'est trop froid ! _criai-je après avoir reçu une boule dans mon cou.

-_C'est normal, la neige, c'est pas chaud ! _s'exclama Maggie, alors que Rose éclatait de rire.

_-Tu te moques de moi ?_ demandai-je à cette dernière. Tiens, prends ça !

Je me baissais pour prendre de la neige. Je formais une boule et la lui lança.

_-Hééé ! _protesta-t-elle.

_-Attrape-moi, si tu le peux !_ lui criai-je.

Je me mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais, tout en faisant attention de ne pas glisser. J'étais suivie de près par Rosalie et Maggie. Notre petite course poursuite nous mena à Central Park.

Je m'arrêtais brutalement et tombais sur les fesses à cause de la neige. Je fis semblant que cette chute soit voulue et je m'allongeais par terre. Je bougeais mes bras et mes jambes pour tenter de reproduire un ange.

Sans que je m'y attende, elles sautèrent sur moi en poussant de petits cris aigues.

_-Vous avez détruit mon ange !_ fis-je semblant de pleurnicher.

_-Ma pauvre chérie !_ dit Maggie en entrant dans mon jeu.

Pendant que Rosalie me frottait le dos, Maggie commença à faire un bonhomme de neige.

Nous l'aidâmes pour qu'il prenne forme. Je lui mis mon bonnet sur la tête. Maggie entoura son cou avec son écharpe rose. Rosalie lui mit des marrons pour les yeux, et deux petites branches pour les bras.

Nous étions pliées de rire parce que le résultat était nettement moins réussit que nous ne l'aurions espéré. Car la neige avait commencé à fondre à cause des vêtements en laine.

Nous nous prîmes en photos avec le bonhomme de neige, que nous avions baptisé RoMaIz.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Cette époque, c'était le bon temps.

Nous étions toutes les trois célibataires, mais nous étions heureuses et unies.

Il n'y avait pas encore l'ombre d'un chagrin d'amour en vue qui aurait pour but de nous séparer et de nous anéantir.

Des bras autour de moi et une tête posée sur mon épaule me firent sortir de mes souvenirs.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Rosalie.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Je lui fis un faible sourire.

-Je repensais à RoMaIz !

Elle rigola doucement en repensant sûrement à cette fameuse après-midi.

_Arrête un peu de ressasser le passé. Vis ta vie. C'est ce que Maggie aurait voulu._

_C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il y a certains moments où j'arrive à être heureuse, mais ils sont souvent interrompus par des souvenirs qui me hantent et dont je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma mémoire. Je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil._

_Ton deuil, tu l'as fais. C'était il y a six mois. Maintenant, vis !_

-On y retourne ou si tu veux on peut rentrer à la maison ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

Depuis que nous avions chacune quitté le cocon familiale, nous nous maternions mutuellement.

Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, j'avais l'impression d'être faible.

Je me sentais réellement pitoyable. Pourtant, je devais être forte pour elle.

Même si je ne l'étais pas intérieurement, je devais l'être physiquement.

Pour Rose. Pour _Maggie_. Pour le groupe.

-On y retourne ! dis-je avec un sourire.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous regagnâmes l'intérieur d'un pas lent.

-Oh non ! m'écriai-je en me stoppant.

Rosalie me regarda bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai oublié que demain, c'est l'anniversaire d'Angela ! Elle. Va. Me. Tuer ! Elle me l'a répété je ne sais combien de fois et ça m'est sorti de la tête…

-Je veux bien te croire, rigola-t-elle. Tu oublie tout en ce moment, même ce repas aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai rien acheté…

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains.

-Tu peux m'aider ?

-Moi, La plus belle chose que j'aurais aimé avoir serait que mon idole chante pour moi ! Et en plus, si j'apprenais que celle-ci est en fait ma meilleure amie, ça serait le pompon !

Je relevais la tête doucement vers elle, tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

-Ben, voilà ! nous nous écriâmes en cœur.

-Demain, tu nous attends chez elle aux alentours de 17h. Moi, je dis à Angela que sa surprise nous attend chez elle, puis je sors des cours un peu plus tôt. Je te rejoins là-bas pour m'habiller en Iz. Angela rentrera chez elle comme tous les soirs et… la surprise de sa vie l'attendra !!!

-Hum, tu oublies un léger détail.

-Lequel ? demandai-je.

-Tu pars plutôt des cours pour aller chez elle. Tu lui dis que sa surprise _vous_ attend chez elle. Mais vu que c'est Iz la surprise, Bella ne pourra pas être là, elle. Et qu'est-ce que pensera Angela quand Bella ne sera pas là, alors que c'est _son_ cadeau, pour l'anniversaire de _sa_ meilleure amie ?

-Oh, mince ! grimaçai-je.

-Non, pas de « Oh, mince ! », parce que l'on arrive à la deuxième partie de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Tu vas lui révéler que tu es Iz… euh Bella, Iz… Enfin, Iz et Bella à la fois, quoi !

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demandai-je assez perplexe.

-Crois-moi, ça va t'enlever un sacré poids ! Et puis, tu ne risques rien, puisqu'Angela adore Iz, mais elle a commencé à aimer Bella avant même de savoir qu'elle états Iz aussi !

-Ouais, t'as raison ! Mais, il faut demander l'autorisation à ses parents pour « s'inviter » chez eux.

-Je m'en occupe, personnellement ! C'est comme si c'était fait, dit-elle en regardant ses ongles manucurés.

-Vas-y doucement, son père est pasteur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un coup, tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

-Dis-donc, à propos de tes charmes de séduction, commençai-je, j'ai remarqué les petits regards qui tu lançais à Emmett !

Elle se figea, puis rougit violemment.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je. Rosalie Hale qui rougit ! Ai-je touché une vérité ?

-Chute !! C'est vrai, il ne me laisse pas indifférente. Et d'ailleurs, je compte bien le séduire samedi à la patinoire ! lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Pardon ? C'est quoi ce projet de patinoire ?

-Ah oui, tu n'étais pas là. Emmett nous a invitées à aller à la patinoire ce samedi. Je me suis dis que l'on pourrait toujours aller dimanche à l'hôpital. Je hochais la tête. Il y aura Emmett, donc, Alice, Jasper, Edward et nous, si tu veux bien.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Ca pourrait être amusant ! dis-je avec conviction. Mais, Alice nous avait invité avant Emmett, et nous avions refusé ; elle n'a pas bronché.

-Non, répondit Rose en secouant la tête. Quand elle a su qu'elle pourrait être avec Jasper à la patinoire, elle a tout de suite approuvé !

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Hé, les filles ! nous héla le petit lutin. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je mettais juste Iz au courant pour samedi ! répondit Rose.

Alice se tourna vers moi, je crus qu'elle allait me sauter dessus.

-Alors, alors, alors, alors ? Tu veux bien ? Tu vas venir ? Dis oui, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place et en s'accrochant à mon bras.

-Du calme, Alice ! pouffai-je. Oui, je viens. Aurais-tu été un kangourou dans une autre vie ?

Toutes les trois, nous regagnâmes la salle à manger en riant.

Les garçons et Esmée nous regardaient étrangement.

Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce que je revienne en larmes ?

L'après-midi se passa trop rapidement, et trop tôt, nous dûmes rentrer chez nous.

Chacune notre tour nous fîmes la bise à chaque personne.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand ce fut le tour d'Edward.

Il se déchaîna au moment où nos lèvres se posèrent sur nos joues au même moment, si bien que j'eus une soudaine envie de tourner ma tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser fougueusement.

_Non, mais tu délires, ma pauvre fille ! Son comportement te montre bien qu'il ne t'aime pas._

_Peut-être… Mais peut-être que je vais pouvoir m'amuser, moi aussi… à la patinoire !!_

_._

**Et voilà !!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir la révélation à Angela et l'après-midi à la patinoire (donc attendez-vous logiquement à un long chapitre =-P)**

**N'oubliez pas :**

**-si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas !**

**-de poster une pitite review 8)**

**.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Party in the USA

**Un grand merci à : **

**Claire91, SoSweetySoCrazy, babounette **(oui je sais désolée, j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des fictions qui sont trites, j'espère que ça ne gène personne :S)**, mil3na, millebella, Alexa27 **(merveilleuse, vraiment ? ca me touche beaucoup ! )**, liisl, Dogywoman, kadronya **(eh non, désolée,edward n'a pasntendu la conversation...)**, malycya **(merci, ça me fait très plaisir ! )**, valy, samy940** (ne t'inquiète as, j'ai tout prévu ^^ si edward ne reconnait pas bella, c'est parce qu'au lycée celle-ci joue la carte de la timidité, elle ne parle que à Angela, Jessica, voir Mike, etc... c'est donc normal qui ne la reconnaisse pas, si ça ne convainc pas encre personne j'ai une idée pour la suite ^^)**, missi06.**

**.**

**Je suis désolée, mais finalement, la patinoire ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre... milles excuses...**

**désolée aussi pour l'attente...**

**lien de la musique sur mon profil !**

**.**

**bonne lecture !!!**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 6 : Party in the USA**

**Point de vue Bella**** :**

Bip Bip ! Bip Bip !

-Fichu réveil ! grommelai-je encore endormie.

Biip Biiiiiiiii… PAM !

Aïe ! Je venais d'abattre ma main sur mon réveil. Mon réveil de malheur destructeur de bonne humeur et de beaux rêves.

Bon, certes, je m'étais sûrement tué la main pour le reste de ma journée, mais au moins je pouvais me rendormir pour quelques minutes de plus.

-Debout, marmotte !

-Fichue Rosalie ! grommelai-je encore une fois. Laisse-moi dormir !

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup te laisser ce plaisir mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas. Parce que de un : tu as cours ; de deux : tu as cours ; et de trois : devine ?

-J'ai cours ! grognai-je.

-Raté ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Angela. Ne me dis pas que cela t'est égal ? Alors, vas-y, rendors-toi ! Mais ne t'étonne pas si j'engage un sosie d'Iz pour la surprise d'Angela !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et le haut de mon corps se releva d'un coup.

Evidemment, le choc lumineux m'aveugla, et je dus cligner les paupières à plusieurs reprises pour que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière du jour.

-C'est bon, je suis réveillée ! dis-je après avoir secoué la tête.

-Bien, habille-toi, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Oui, maman ! me moquai-je.

Rose rigola puis quitta ma chambre.

Je sortis de mon lit avec le sentiment que cette journée allait rester à jamais dans mon cœur.

C'était normal après ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

Je pris rapidement une douche pour bien me réveiller.

Je m'habillai ensuite d'un pull noir qui ne moulait pas du tout mes formes, ainsi qu'un jean et des converses **(N/A : voir le lien des habits sur mon profil)**. Pour mes cheveux, je me fis un chignon en tresse **(N/A : idem)**.

Une fois avoir fini de me préparer, je filai à la cuisine où Rose m'attendait.

Tout en avalant notre petit-déjeuner, nous fignolions les derniers préparatifs.

A savoir, la mise en scène, l'habillage, la musique…

LA MUSIQUE ??

-Rose, on a oublié un truc super important ! m'écriai-je.

-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La musique !

-Mais, Bellz, on l'a la musique… oh merde !!! jura-t-elle après avoir compris ce dont je parlais. Comment a-t-on pu oublier qu'on avait plus nos musiciens ?

Quand nous avions stoppé toute collaboration avec James, notre ancien producteur, nous avions également quitté New York.

Victoria, une de nos guitaristes, et Laurent, notre batteur, étaient restés là-bas.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils travaillaient directement sous les ordres de James, et ce dernier avait dû sérieusement menacer leur carrière s'ils nous suivaient.

-Moi, je peux jouer de la basse, et encore ça ne sera pas très pratique pour danser, mais pour les autres instruments…

-On est fichue…

-Non, pas encore, ma petite ! dit-elle en souriant et en levant son index.

-Vas-y, balance ton idée de génie !

-On peut demander à Emmett et Jasper de nous aider ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon pancake.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire que ça ne se fait pas de leur demander ce genre de chose, alors qu'on ne les connait que depuis hier.

-Bells, hier, ils nous ont dit qu'ils voulaient bien nous servir de musiciens quelques fois ! C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils nous ont invités à venir fêter Thanksgiving !

-Oui, mais ça me gêne quand même d'abuser de leur gentillesse.

-Rho, revoilà sainte Bella ! De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix ! Et puis, laisse-moi une chance de pouvoir converser avec Emmett ! pouffa-t-elle. Maintenant, va en cours parce que sinon tu vas être en retard, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout !

-D'accord, souris-je. Mais, ton prof particulier va arriver, non ?

-Ecoute, tu passes bien avant ce mec. Et s'il ne veut pas le comprendre, J'LUI FAIS BOUFFER SES COURS !

Je secouais la tête en riant.

Ah, cette Rose, si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait absolument l'inventer.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, avant de partir pour le lycée.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue de Rosalie

:

Ding dong !

Emmett et Jasper venaient d'arriver.

Il y a environ une heure, je leur avais passé un coup de téléphone pour leur demander de venir à l'appartement.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, posai ma main sur la poignée, puis l'ouvrit.

Mon cœur battit à la chamade quand j'aperçus Emmett dans toute sa splendeur.

Cependant, je repris mon calme quand Jasper apparut à ses côtés.

_C'est normal qu'il soit là aussi, Rose, puisque tu les as invités tous les deux !_

_Je le sais !_

_Alors, pourquoi es-tu déçue à ce point ?_

_Et toi, pourquoi tu ne te la fermes pas ?_

-Salut ! dis-je en m'effaçant pour les faire entrer.

Ils me saluèrent eux aussi.

J'aurais juré avoir entendu un _'Salut, beauté fatale'_ de la part d'Emmett.

Mais il était évident que ce fusse mon esprit anormalement pervers qui s'amusait à me jouer des tours.

Je les invitais à s'assoir sur le sofa, puis leur servis un café.

-Iz n'est pas là ? s'enquit Jasper.

-Non, elle est partie… faire une course. Bon, les garçons, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que nous, Iz et moi, avons un service assez urgent à vous réclamer.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour m'inciter à poursuivre.

-Nous avons absolument besoin de musiciens pour aujourd'hui ! Et, on se demandait si vous voudriez bien nous aider…

Ils restèrent immobile un petit moment, et je cru sincèrement même qu'ils allaient refuser.

Emmett hocha tout doucement la tête, tout en plissant les yeux.

-Vous avez besoin de nous pour quelle occasion, exactement ?

-C'est pour l'anniversaire d'une amie de B…

_Merde ! Oups, j'espère que je n'ai pas juré à haute voix !_

-Euh, je veux dire que c'est pour l'anniversaire d'une amie d'une… connaissance.

Ouf, et ben voilà, ce n'était pas trop dur.

Leur expression était neutre, autrement dit indéchiffrable.

-Mais, on vous rémunérera … ? tentai-je. On a vraiment besoin de vous sur ce coup … ? Vous êtes notre dernière chance … ? On vous sera redevable … ?

-C'est d'accord.

-C'est vrai ? dis-je soulagée. Merci infiniment !

-Pas de quoi. Ca nous fait plaisir !

Je leur expliquais rapidement ce que nous allions faire, quels instruments seraient nécessaire, etc…

Ensuite, nous devions aller chez les parents d'Angela, pour leur accord.

Nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers la porte, quand la sonnette de celle-ci retentit.

Mon professeur particulier était arrivé.

_Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là !_

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, mais on va devoir annuler le cours d'aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire…

-Serait-ce parce que c'est le jour du contrôle ?

_Quoi ? Un contrôle ? Hé, mais il est malade ce type ?_

-Non, je vous assure que ça n'a aucun rapport. Mais de toute façon, ça ne sera pas une grande perte puisque je n'avais pas révisé !

Il me regarda la bouche ouverte, tandis que Jasper et Emmett éclataient de rire.

* * * * * * * *

Nous étions arrivés devant la maison d'Angela depuis quelques minutes.

La voiture était garée à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison.

Nous restions là, à observer.

Pas que nous trouvions tout d'un coup un malin plaisir à repousser l'échéance, mais en réalité, nous contemplions une scène qui détruisait tous nos plans.

Devant, la maison était garée un camion, mais par n'importe lequel, un camion de déménagement.

Si la famille d'Angela déménageait, c'était sûr que notre plan tombait à l'eau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, murmurai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

-J'ai peut-être une idée !

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella

**:**

-QUOI ??? C'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est un rêve !!! s'écria Angela, alors que nous avancions dans les couloirs.

-Ben si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, voyons ! dis-je avec un sourire.

Je venais tout juste de révéler la surprise à Angela, et apparemment, elle adorait.

Jessica, qui était juste à côté de nous, me regardait en plissant les yeux.

-C'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais comment as-tu fait ? demanda cette dernière.

-Eh bien, un coup de fil, et puis voilà !

-Mais comment as-tu eu le numéro de téléphone ? insista-t-elle.

-Les relations… des collègues… à ma… mère, dis-je en inventant au fur et à mesure.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas encore satisfaite. Elle ne pouvait faire semblant de l'être ? A force de poser trop de question, elle finirait par faire retourner mes paroles contre moi-même.

-Mais comment…

-Jessica ! la sermonna Angela. _Merci !_ Ce n'est pas très important comment Bella a fait, c'est le résultat qui compte.

Elle entoura mes épaules avec son bras et nous entraîna à la cantine pour la pause déjeuné. Mais Mike Newton nous barra la route dans notre élan.

-Eh, les filles ! Vous savez quoi ? Il se passe un truc bizarre dans le réfectoire ! Il y a pleins d'instruments et de grosses enceintes ! C'est énorme !

_OH MY GOD !!! _Ne me dîtes pas que…

_Bilibip, Bilibip, Bilibip !_

Je sortis mon téléphone portable et décrochai.

-Allô ?

-Belly-Bells, rendez-vous dans les toilettes des filles, MAINTENANT ! On n'a eu un petit changement. Je vais tout t'expliquer ! dit une Rosalie, toute excitée avant de me raccrocher.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je en m'adressant à mes amis, j'ai un souci familial et je dois partir. Angela, quelque chose me dit que ta surprise arrive dans quelques instants !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part, je leur fis signe de la main et m'enfuis à toutes jambes jusqu'à mon lieu de rendez-vous.

Je fis attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne, puis entrai dans les toilettes où Rose m'attendait.

-Habille-toi, pendant que je t'explique !

Elle me tendit une tenue **(N/A : voir le lien sur mon profil) **et me poussa à l'intérieur d'une cabine de WC.

* * * * * * * *

Rosalie m'avait expliqué que nous n'avions pas eu le choix de devoir faire la surprise au lycée. Pendant que je me maquillais, elle me dit aussi que cela nous préparerait à notre grand retour. Ce serait comme une répétition, pour que ce ne soit pas trop brusque !

Après avoir réfléchis un petit moment, j'avais trouvé son idée plus que géniale.

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvions sur la petite scène organisa par les moyens du bord dirons-nous.

-Je voudrais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Angela ! dis-je dans le micro.

La musique débuta, tandis que Rose et moi, nous préparions à chanter.

_Attention, let's go !_

_**I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream card again  
welcome to the land of fame excess,  
am I gonna fit in? **_

**Tout le monde restait silencieux face à notre grand retour, ce qui me stressait au plus haut point.**_**  
Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous**_

Le trac que je pensais avoir durant toute la chanson disparut très vite.

Les élèves commencèrent à chanter avec nous et à danser comme dans un véritable concert.

Comme avant.

_**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on**__**Party In The USA**__**  
Yeah, It's a **__**Party In The USA**_

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflys fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a

La sonnerie retentit. Quelques garçons s'en allèrent mais tous les autres restèrent.

Je ne pense pas que les professeurs leurs en tiendront rigueur.

Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

_**Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"**__**Party In The USA**__**  
Yeah, It's a **__**Party In The USA**_

So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause' all I see are stilletos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and then Britney song was on  
and then Britney song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflys fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin my hips like yea h  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a

J'étais heureuse que, malgré notre absence, le public ne nous avait pas oublié.

_**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**_

_**So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflys fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin my hips like yea h  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a **__**Party In The USA**__**  
Yeah, It's a **__**Party In The USA**_

La chanson s'acheva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et sous les hurlements de folies des élèves – d'ailleurs il restait surtout des filles.

Nous nous abaissâmes pour saluer notre premier vrai public depuis environ six mois, mais alors, contre toute attente, pratiquement tout le monde présent dans le réfectoire s'avança en courant jusqu'à nous, en quête d'obtenir un autographe ou de tout simplement avoir un contact physique avec nous.

Rose et moi n'avions pas du tout la grosse tête mais quand nous aperçûmes toute cette masse de groupies hystériques foncer droit sur nous, nous prîmes nos jambes à notre cou, pour ne pas finir écrasé.

Heureusement, nous nous trouvions très près de la sortie, donc nous pûmes refermer les portes derrière nous, juste pour avoir le temps de les semer.

Nous arrivions vers le gymnase, et nous entrâmes dans la première salle dont la porte était le plus près.

Avec toute cette précipitation, je n'avais pas réellement fait attention où nous nous trouvions exactement.

Quelle ne fût pas notre surprise quand nous levâmes les yeux.

Des garçons, partout des garçons ! Mais pas de simples garçons.

Des garçons torse-nu et musclé en plus !!!

Notre course nous avait conduites au vestiaire des garçons.

Je trouvais qu'il faisait un peu plus chaud dans cette pièce tout d'un coup.

_Perverse !_

_Non, pas perverse. Juste… admiratrice !_

_Perverse, Perverse, Perverse, Perverse !_

_Bon d'accord, je l'avoue !_

_._

**Désolée pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas exactement ce que vous attendiez, mais j'ai eu d'autres idées en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...**

**J'ai hate de voir votre avis =)**

**Pour le chapitre suivant, il y aura davantage de Bella/Edward, enfin Iz/Edward ^^**


	7. C'est pas le moment de fantasmer !

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes celles qui laissent une trace de leur passage =) :**

**Melielola **(ah mais tout à fait ! en même temps, qui n'en n'aurait pas avec Edward ? ^^)**, Alexa27 **(ba voila, il suffit de le demander et il apparait ^^)**, millebella** (voila la suite)**, Claire91, tatam83 **(t'inquiète, c'est délire pour moi aussi XD)**, mil3na **(a merci, surtout que c'est très dur à décrire ce que je visualise dans ma tête, puisque ce n'est pas comme un film, par exemple... )**, EstL **(attends, tu n'as encore rien vu ^^)**, samy940 **Surtout que c'est un peu du pareil au même pour nous qui connaissons the BIG secret ^^)**, CaRoOThePriinCess **(j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps lol )

**.**

**Je suis désolée, je devais poster ce chapitre vendredi, mais j'ai pas eu internet du Week-end...**

**Bon je vais pas vous lasser avec le blabla habituel ^^**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre pour plaira !!**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 7 : C'est pas le moment de fantasmer !**

**Point de vue Bella**** :**

Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme.

Que dis-je, un simple jeune homme ? Oui, mais avec un physique à en faire pâlir les dieux grecs.

_Serait-ce la réincarnation d'Adonis en personne ?_

_Non, non ! C'est juste Edward !_

_Quoi ? Hein ! Euh… Ah oui… Waouh !!! _

_C'est bien ce que je t'avais dit un petit peu plus tôt : perverse !_

Il fallait absolument que Rose interrompe le silence horriblement gênant qui s'était installé.

Enfin, je dis cela surtout pour moi.

C'est vrai, je ne devais pas faire très maligne avec ma bouche entrouverte qui formait un sourire niais.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas ma faute s'il avait ce corps.

Si musclé, si…

_Oh la honte… Et comment je fais, moi, pour stopper ce stupide sourire à la noix ?_

_Ressaisis-toi, décrispes-toi ! Tu as encore le temps, il ne t'a pas encore remarqué ! Mais fais VITE, je t'en conjure !!!_

Comme pour répondre à la supplique dont ma conscience me suppliait, Rose se rapprocha du dieu grec, _enfin Edward, quoi !_

Elle le prit par surprise, lui tira le poignet et nous entraîna vers les douches –qui heureusement étaient vides, comme c'était le début du cours.

-Edward, il faut que tu nous aides ! Voilà, on n'avait pas prévu de faire un tel engouement_ ?_ Et maintenant, on a une bande de fans hystériques à nos trousses ! Et on est prit au piège !

-Oui, mais quoi puis-je vous aider ? s'enquit-il.

J'avais enfin arrêté de sourire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais l'intention d'arrêter de le dévorer des yeux discrètement.

-On va sortir par derrière, mais étant donné que Rose, Em et Jaz sont venus en limousine, on ne peut plus repartir incognito. Donc, ça serait super sympa, si tu pouvais nous aider. Avec ta voiture…

Edward nous regardait, Rose et moi, simultanément.

Comme pour peser le pour et le contre.

Ce n'est pas que je voulais faire ma diva, mais il commençait sérieusement à être long, et nous n'avions guère le temps.

Rose aussi était de mon avis car elle croisa ses bras et commença à tapoter le sol avec son pied.

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave… On n'aura qu'à rester jusqu'à la fermeture, en priant pour que personne ne nous ait attendu. Dis-je avec une petite moue qui se voulait convaincante.

-Bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais vous permettez que je me rhabille ?

Nous hochâmes la tête positivement bien que difficilement pour ma part car j'aurais bien aimé non personnellement.

-Mais attendez ! s'exclama Rosalie. On est dans un lycée ici, pas dans un hôtel. Il n'y a pas de sortie de derrière.

-Par les cuisines, l'entrée du personnel ! Je vous y attendrais dans ma Volvo, dit-il en regagnant les vestiaires.

-Vol…vo ! murmurai-je en rêvassant.

-C'est pas le moment de fantasmer ! me dirent Rose et ma conscience en une parfaite synchronisation.

_Pff... Pas marrant !_

Nous sortîmes alors, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit.

Il n'y avait plus personne; les couloirs étaient vides.

Nous supposions que tout le monde était parti en cours.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans les cuisines de la cantine.

Une odeur infecte nous parvint, nous donnant une vague idée de ce qu'ils nous donnaient à ingurgiter.

Bref, tout se passait bien, mais…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ? C'est interdit aux élèves.

Nous nous retournâmes pour nous retrouver face à une femme de la cantine.

La serveuse de plat type ; taille moyenne, rondouillette, petite lunette ronde, filet à cheveux, et un grain de beauté au niveau du menton.

Personnellement, elle m'avait toujours un peu effrayé à cause de sa voix dans les graves.

-Nous ne sommes pas des élèves, M'dame ! dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ce n'était presque pas un mensonge !

Attention, j'ai dis presque !

Elle plissa les yeux, comme pour se demander si elle devait nous croire ou non.

Puis, elle reprit de sa voix effrayante :

-Les cuisines sont interdites aux élèves.

Elle était peut-être sourde.

Nous devrions sûrement lui répéter avec des mots simples pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Nous. Pas. Elèves. Articulai-je en secouant négativement la tête.

Elle fit une grimace qui disait '_Mais pour qui elle me prend celle-là ?_'.

En tout cas, nous pouvions dire qu'elle était bornée cette bonne femme.

Cela faisait dix minutes que nous nous prêtions au jeu de trouver le moyen de passer, quand :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, les filles ? nous demanda Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

-Elle ne veut pas nous laisser passer ! se plaignit Rose. C'est dingue ça… Elle pourrait être plus sympa, quand même ! En plus, il ne s'agit que de nous faire passer par la porte !

Edward s'approcha de la '_mémère'_ et lui parla doucement.

_Merde, il lui fait les yeux doux, ou je rêve ?_

_Et alors, t'es jalouse ?_

_N'importe quoi !_

_Ouais… Mauvaise foi !_

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, en dirigeant vers nous.

Nous le suivîmes, non sans nous être regardées en haussant les sourcils.

En fait, nous étions ébahies, presque choquées, de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussit là où nous avions échoué malgré l'acharnement dont nous avions fait preuve.

-Je vous emmène chez moi, au cas où des groupies hystériques vous suivraient. Rit-il.

*** * * * * * ***

-Ca doit être marrant de tous les berner ! s'esclaffa Rose en parlant de ma vie en Bella au lycée.

Je portais en urgence mon regard dans le rétroviseur où les yeux d'Edward nous regardaient discrètement.

Je donnais un coup de coude à ma voisine.

Voulait-elle vraiment me faire repérer ?

Silencieusement, avec mes lèvres, je lui lançai un : « T'es malade, ou quoi !?! ».

Elle me sourit ; parce qu'elle trouvait ça marrant en plus ?

-En tout cas, tu m'as quand même fait rater un contrôle, aujourd'hui !

-De toute façon, tu n'avais pas révisé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Oh, l'habitude !

Rosalie m'attrapa le menton de sorte à ce que je l'attrape, et tout à fait sérieusement elle me dit :

-Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'apprendre, puisqu'une fois le contrôle terminé, on oublie tout ?

Je grimaçais, bien que sa remarque était tout ce qu'il ya de plus vrai.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Edward, t'es pas d'accord, toi ?

Ce dernier préféra hausser les épaules, avant d'émettre un petit rire, tellement craquant.

-On est arrivé, nous prévint celui-ci, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

Après qu'il se soit garé, nous sortîmes tout en admirant les lieux.

Nous étions devant un petit immeuble, tout aussi luxueux que celui auquel nous habitions.

A l'entrée de l'immeuble, un petit lutin sautilla en nous faisant de grands signes.

-Coucou, Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bah, Jasper et Emmett viennent tout juste d'arriver et nous nous doutions que vous ne suivriez plus de très loin !

-Ah, vous habitez tous ici ? m'enquis-je.

-Oui, en colocation ! Vous venez on va vous faire visiter ?

-Euh, allez-y. Moi, je dois passer à la maison pour… régler un petit truc ! dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules d'un geste encourageant.

-La suite du plan, hein ? sourit-elle.

J'acquiesçai, tandis que les quatre personnes autour de nous, nous regardaient en attendant que l'on les mette au courant.

Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions rien leur dire **(N/A : Na !!! lol)**.

Je posais ma main sur mon front pour ensuite la faire glisser le long de ma joue.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me prêter une voiture, ou n'importe quel moyen de transport d'autre ?

-Tu vas où ? Je peux peut-être t'emmener ? me proposa Edward.

_Oh, ce que c'est chou ! Il se propose d'être ton chauffeur ! REFUSE, tu ne peux pas accepter, tu m'entends ?!!_

_Calme-toi !_

-Merci beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas accepter. C'est une chose assez… personnelle.

-Hum, d'accord.

-Si tu veux, tu peux prendre ma Porsche ! me lança Alice avec un immense sourire.

J'acceptais, tandis qu'elle me lança ses clefs de voiture, qu'elle avait sortie de la poche de son blouson.

Elle me désigna une Porsche jaune garée à quelques mètres de la Volvo d'Edward.

Je m'installais à la place conducteur et dans le rétroviseur, je les vis rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Je démarrais à la maison pour me changer en Bella, puis j'irais chez Angela.

Pour lui dire la vérité.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Rosalie

** :**

-Hé, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! rigola Emmett en insérant jeu vidéo _'Mario Kart'_ dans la console Wii.

-Dans tes rêves, mon coco ! D'ailleurs je te signale que les bolides, ça me connait !

La course de voiture débuta.

Malgré la difficulté à m'adapter à la mannette, je réussis à le doubler au second tour.

-Youpiiiiiiiii ! criai-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett qui serrait la mâchoire par concentration.

S'il savait que ce geste pourtant anodin, était en réalité si sexy.

-Elle gagne, Em ! Elle est en train de te battre ! s'exclama Alice.

-Merci de ta clairvoyance, Lily !

La course s'acheva, et j'en sortis gagnante.

-Alors ? le narguai-je.

-J'ai perdu, mais c'est uniquement par galanterie !

-Ouais, bien sûr ! Dis plutôt que t'as honte d'avoir perdu contre une nana !

-Moi, Emmett McCarthy, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça. Par contre, je te défie d'une revanche… pas tout de suite… quand je me serais un peu plus… entraîné.

J'éclatais de rire, à l'instar des personnes présentes, face à la mauvaise foi d'Emmett.

Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas lui en vouloir, il était si craquant.

Mon téléphone, qui était dans la poche de mon jean, vibra. Iz.

-Allô ? répondis-je en essayant de contrôler mon rire.

_-Rose ?_ murmura une voix vide d'émotion.

Aussitôt mon sourire s'assombrit, pour disparaître d'un seul coup.

-Ma belle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? m'enquis-je réellement inquiète.

_-Rien, ça va. Je suppose_.

Evidemment, son ton me laissait peine à réfléchir.

Il me donnait presque l'impression d'être retourné six mois en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé les raisons pour lesquelles Maggie avait été conduite à l'hôpital.

Je réussissais à garder mon calme parce que ce genre de situation de devait pas arriver.

Ne devait_ plus_ arriver.

Cela ne _pouvait_ plus arriver.

-Tout c'est bien passé ? Tu lui as annoncé ?

_-Non…_

J'attendis quelques secondes pour lui laisser le temps de poursuive, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Dis-moi, ma belle. Dis-moi, pourquoi ?

-_Il ya eu une sorte… d'empêchement. _

**.**

**Oh la la la ??? J'espère que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop...**

**J'essayerai de mettre la suite demain en fonction du nombre de reviews =)**

**.**

**Ps : **

**Bien que ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite et que j'ai déjà mon scénario en tête, mais :**

**Dîtes-moi comment vous envisagé qu'Edward découvre la double identité de Iz / Bella**

.

_Je vais essayer d'envoyer des teasers, à l'avenir !_


	8. C’est juste du patin à glace

**Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup à :**

**BellaSwan12 **( ca va se passer ! bientôt même !)**, Betty-x, CaRoOThePriinCess **(désolée, si je suis sadique, mais j'y peux rien ^^ )**, samy940, lilou13 **(la voila)**, EstL **(moi auss je voulais crier non ^^)**, millebella, Claire91 **(ha ha ha, suspens !)**, Alexa27 **( la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre !)**, Bib08 **(merci beaucoup, oui j'avais déjà réfléchi à une situation comme celle ci mais pas pour lui faire découvrir la vérité)**, luna **(a b avec moi, yen aura du suspens, désolée )**, bichou85 **(hé oui, tout à fait),** suzan la fan **(bah oui, je te l'ai dit par review reply : je vais très certainement te la piquer ;-P )**, my point of view** (merci, ça me fait très, très plaisir !)

**.**

**Merci aussi pour toutes les situations que vous avez proposé !!**

**C'est un record personnel d'avoir posté un chapitre moins de 24h après l'autre ( pour cette fanfiction, j'entends )**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

_-Tout c'est bien passé ? Tu lui as annoncé ?_

_-Non…_

_J'attendis quelques secondes pour lui laisser le temps de poursuive, mais elle n'en fit rien._

_-Dis-moi, ma belle. Dis-moi, pourquoi ?_

_-__Il ya eu une sorte… d'empêchement. _

**Chapitre 8 : C'est juste du patin à glace**

**Point de vue Rosalie**** :**

-Explique-moi, parce que là, je ne comprends vraiment pas !

C'est vrai que c'est dur de la comprendre, Bella !

-_Eh bien, je suis allée chez Angela. Et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu le camion de déménagement. Elle m'a ensuite expliqué qu'elle et sa famille allaient déménager à Forks. Qu'elle avait essayé de me le dire avant, mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas comment me le dire._

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas révélé notre secret, alors ! en comprenant enfin.

_-Rose. Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?_

-Bien sûr, tu m'as dit que '_Machine'_ allait déménager à '_Truc'_.

-_Machine et Truc !?!_

-Bah ouais, je ne suis pas toute seule ici, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett et Edward qui jouaient à une autre course, et Jasper et Alice qui étaient enlacés en les encourageant.

-_Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Rosalie Hale, c'est que je vais perdre la seule véritable amie du lycée que j'ai réussi à me faire en à peine un mois, tu comprends ?_

Bella soupira.

-Tu n'as cas dire _'tu sais quoi'_ à Edward, comme ça tu ne seras pas toute seule ! murmurai-je fière de moi.

-_NON, MAIS CA VA PAS ? T'AS PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI ??? _me cria-t-elle, si bien que je dû éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille.

-C'est bon, je proposais une solution. Mais apparemment, tu n'approuves pas !

_-Et ça t'étonne ? _plaisanta-t-elle.

_-_Mais dis-moi, elle t'a dit pourquoi elle déménage ?

-_Bah, tu sais, je t'avais dis que son père était pasteur. Eh bien, voilà, tu l'as ta réponse. Angela doit partir parce que sont père doit faire un remplacement à Forks._

-Hum, c'est bête…

_-Ouais, à qui le dis-tu ? Putain, tu ne peux pas avancer, non !?!_

-Quoi ? Comment ça 'avancer' ?

Je me demandais si elle était en train de devenir un peu folle.

_Tu le lui dis déjà bien assez !_

_Oui, mais là c'est sérieux. La preuve en est._

_C'est impossible, Bella est trop jeune pour avoir des troubles mentaux._

_Avec Bella, rien n'est impossible ! Et puis, il n'ya pas d'âge pour les troubles mentaux._

_Quoi ? Tu insultes ta meilleure amie ?_

_Moi ? Pas du tout…_

_-Non, excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis sur la route, là. Et, ce n'est vraiment pas super de rouler à deux à l'heure avec une Porsche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_-_Quoi ? hurlai-je un peu trop dans les aigues. Tu raccroches tout de suite, s'il te plait, et tu fais bien attention à la route !

-_Ok, j'arrive dans cinq minutes !_

Elle ria mais je devinai qu'elle secouait la tête.

-Tu seras bien Iz ?

Quand on ne connaissait pas l'existence de son secret, on n'aurait pas non plus comprit cette phrase.

Ca ne serait pas très drôle pour elle si elle oubliait de se changer et d'arriver en Bella.

Evidemment, pour moi ce serait très drôle, mais comme je l'ai dis, cela ne le serait pas pour elle.

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

-_Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis rechangée à la maison !_ dit-elle en comprenant le double sens.

Je raccrochais après elle et retournais auprès des autres.

Maintenant, c'était Alice qui jouait contre Emmett.

Vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, je m'assis sur l'accoudoir, devinez à côté de qui ?

Alice n'arrivait pas à bien manier sa mannette, ce qui fit qu'elle faisait des zigzags sur la route, en rentrant dans les rebords sur les côtés.

Finalement, Alice n'attendit pas la fin de la course pour abandonner.

Elle se leva brusquement en balançant sa mannette là où elle était assise quelques secondes plutôt, puis quitta la pièce en lançant un _'de toute façon, c'est un jeu pour les nazes, je préfère faire du shopping, moi'._

_-_Hé, Lily, revient ! s'écria Emmett. Ton kart reste en plein milieu de la route !

Il éclata de rire, tandis que Jasper partit consoler sa future femme en essayant de contenir son rire.

-Voilà à quoi ça sert les maris ! Au moins, ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens !

-Tiens, à propos de chien ! dis-je en ressortant mon portable de ma poche.

Je cherchais dans mon répertoire le numéro de Jacob Black.

Je me souvenais qu'à New York, il était le meilleur ami de Bella.

S'il venait à Seattle, elle retrouverait sûrement un peu de joie.

S'il y avait bien une personne capable de lui faire retrouver un semblant de bonheur, c'était bien lui.

Et puis, c'était sûr qu'il accepterait de venir puisqu'il se considérait comme étant le grand frère de Bella.

_Ah, sacré Jake ! Pourtant, dieu sait comment nous nous haïssions tous les deux !_

_-Allô, ici le plus beau mec de tous les temps, j'écoute !_ dit-il de sa voix minaudière.

-La ferme, clébard… J'ai besoin de toi et vite ! C'est pour Bella.

**Point de vue Bella**** :**

-Moi, je veux des patins roses ! bouda Alice.

-Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas de patins roses… Il ne nous reste plus que des bleus pour votre pointure.

-Des bleus ? Mais enfin, ça ne va pas du tout avec ma tenue ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Le vendeur soupira, j'espérais très sincèrement pour lui qu'il n'avait pas des clientes comme Alice à longueur de journée.

-Alice, si tu veux je peux t'échanger mes patins, proposai-je. Ils sont blancs et non roses, mais au moins ils s'accordent avec la couleur de tes habits.

_Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois tombée aussi bas !_

_Moi non plus, crois-moi. Moi non plus._

-Oh merci, Iz ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant au cou.

-C'est rien, je peux te l'assurer !

-On y va ? demanda Rose quand Alice et moi eussions finit de chausser nos patins que nous avions échangé.

Je les suivis jusqu'à la patinoire où de la musique sortait d'énormes enceintes accrochées au plafond.

Pour l'instant, la marche avec des patins n'était pas plus difficile que cela, mais bon, c'était normal vu que le sol ne glissait pas.

_Pas encore, Bella. Le sol ne glisse pas encore._

-Ca va ? me demanda Edward.

Je me tournais vers lui avec peur, mais pas la peur de lui parler.

_Mais non, bien sûr, on va te croire !_

-Ca ne stresse pas de faire du patin, normalement ?

Il secoua la tête négativement à ma question absurde.

_Attention, tu vas tout lâcher :_

-Alors pourquoi j'ai une vague de stress qui m'envahie ? Pourquoi j'ai une sensation d'étouffement ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde comme s'ils attendaient tous que j'entre sur la piste ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir un blessé avant la fin d l'après-midi par ma faute?

Je commençais à avoir la respiration saccadée.

_Non, mais tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, toi ! J'ai honte d'être ta conscience, tu le sais ça ?_

-Hé, me murmura-t-il en m'attrapant doucement par les épaules. Il faut que tu te calme. C'est juste du patin à glace.

Je tournais la tête vers la piste d'où je vis le reste de la bande qui commençait à patiner.

-Pardon. Je n'ai juste jamais fait de patins avant, soufflai-je.

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur la patinoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je bien que je connaissais que trop bien la réponse.

-Je vais t'aider comme c'est ta première fois !

_Première fois ? Mais non, je ne suis plus vier…_

_ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE CES PENSEES INDECENTTES, TU M'ENTENDS ?_

_Pardon…_

J'aurais bien aimé penser autrement que dans ce _sens pervers_, mais Edward ne m'aidait pas non plus.

Et c'est quand il se mit derrière moi que toutes mes pensées censées s'envolèrent loin, très loin.

Il me tenait par la taille et nous commençâmes à patiner

Edward m'expliquait qu'il fallait que je fasse glisser mes pieds l'un après l'autre.

-Mais je vais tomber…

-Mais non, je te tiens !

Mes mains agrippaient fermement les siennes qui entouraient ma taille.

Uniquement par précaution, j'avais besoin d'être sûre qu'il ne me lâcherait pas.

Nous avions fait plusieurs tours de la patinoire, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte.

J'étais bien trop occupée à regarder mes pieds glisser pour ne pas que je tombe.

Ou alors à penser que _ses _mains étaient délicatement posées sur ma taille.

_Respire, pense à autre chose ! _

_Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent… oh merde il vient de poser sa joue droite contre mon oreille gauche._

_Tu es fichue, ma p'tite !_

« -Eh bien, Bella. Tu t'amuses bien, on dirait ? »

Oh mon dieu, cette voix…

Je tournais ma tête sur la droite pour voir… Maggie qui me souriait tendrement **(N/A : enfin, son fantôme, vous avez compris)**.

D'accord, c'était ma meilleure amie, mais quand même, vous imaginez le choc.

Je poussai un hurlement à en faire réveiller un mort, _L'expression est mal choisie,_ et en perdis mon équilibre.

_Bravo, on peut dire que tu t'es donnée en spectacle…_

Edward et moi étions tombés sur le sol de glace.

-Aïe

**.**

**Alors là, je visualise la scène et je sais que cela ne doit pas être drôle du tout, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :**

**MouHaHaHaaaa !**

**.**

**A votre avis : Q****ui s'est fait mal ? ( ce n'est pas une grosse blessure, je vous rassure ) :**

** Bella**** ? Edward ?**** Le père Noël (qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?? ^^ ) ?**

**Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews !! **

**14 en moins de 24h quand même, je vous félicite !! (désolée, pour mon humour parfois douteux ^^)**


	9. Toi aussi, tu auras droit au bonheur

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**CaRoOThePriinCess **( oui c'est sûr, mais les rapprochements, ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans CE chapitre ^^ )**, bichou85 **( Hé non, désolée, ceci dit, il arrive quand même dans ce chapitre )**, carlota788 **( oui, il les rejoint après mais ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait mal ! )**, Tinga Bella **( dans la vrai vie, il est en retard, mais dans ma fic, il est un peu en retard ce père noël XD mais non, ce n'est pas lui ;-P )**, Claire91, lilou13 **(hé non, mais cela dit, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée ^o^ )**, Alexa27** ( moi aussi au début, je voulais que ce soit Jacob qui dise cette phrase, maiaprès je me suis dit que ça serait trop tôt pour les révélations d'Edward / Bella / Iz )**, malycya **( merci à toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir =) )**, Clochette13 **( merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! )**, suzan la fan **( oui je sais, elle devient folle ^^ mais sinon ça ne serait pas marrant si elle était normale mentalement lol, ça va quand même se calmer un peu ;-p Ps : moi aussi des fois j'arrive pas à fermer mes bottes, mais moi c'est à cause des chaussettes XD )**.**

**.**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, toutes plus chaleureuses les unes que les autres =')**

**Si vous saviez à quel point ça me donne envie d'écrire =)**

**.**

**/!\ Dans ce chapitre, on apprend pourquoi Bella / Iz s'investit autant dans les opérations caritatives /!\**

**Ce n'est pas très joyeux, je vous préviens, mais ça créé de beaux rapprochements =)**

**.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 9 :** **Toi aussi, tu auras droit au bonheur**

**Point de vue Edward**** :**

-Je suis tellement désolée ! répéta Iz pour la Nième fois.

-C'est rien. Je n'ai pratiquement plus mal, la rassurai-je en désignant ma jambe droite.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais elle avait l'air tellement terrassé par les remords que je me suis dis qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter une couche.

Actuellement, nous nous trouvions à l'infirmerie de la patinoire, suite à ma douleur –qui était, cela dit en passant, un peu plus supportable.

Le médecin rabaissa mon jean qu'il avait remonté pour pouvoir examiner mon mollet.

-Alors, docteur ?

-Eh bien, vous n'avez rien de bien grave, jeune homme. Juste un froissement musculaire. Vous aurez une béquille pour vous aider à vous déplacer, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez immobile, le plus possible pendant environ quatre semaines. Je vais vous chercher de la pommade.

Il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un petit sourire à Iz qui secouait la tête, visiblement bouleversé.

-Tu vois, ce n'est rien du tout.

Elle tourna son visage lentement vers moi.

-Rien ? Non, Edward, un froissement ce n'est pas rien ! Oh, si tu savais, je m'en veux terriblement…

-Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains tout en se levant et en marchant quelques pas en rond.

-Bien sûr que si, enfin. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle murmura un vague '_Je l'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait un blessé'._

Je n'avais jamais vu, auparavant, quelqu'un qui se sentait vraiment coupable.

Elle se confondait tellement en excuse que j'en étais presque mal à l'aise.

*** * * * * * * **

-Merci, au revoir docteur !

-Je vous en prie. Mais n'oubliez pas : restez immobile le plus possible. Laissez votre muscle se reposer, évitez les déplacements inutiles.

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'Iz me tendis son bras pour m'aider.

Nous marchâmes à un rythme tranquille jusqu'au gradin où nous prîmes place.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, quand elle tourna sa tête en laissant apparaître un léger sourire.

Mais ce sourire était… triste ?

Je suivis son regard, et vis qu'elle observait une famille.

Un père, une mère et leurs deux enfants.

La famille idéale à vue d'œil ; ils rigolaient, ils semblaient heureux.

-A quoi penses-tu ? m'enquis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et je crus voir dans ses yeux une lueur de chagrin.

-A la joie que ces parents doivent éprouver. A ce bonheur que je ne connaîtrais probablement jamais…

-Tu le connaîtras, un peu plus tard, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier du siège.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle baissa la tête. Visiblement, elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez.

Je positionnais mon doigt sous son menton pour faire remonter doucement son visage vers moi.

-Veux-tu en parler ? Demandai-je d'un ton doux.

Elle haussa timidement ses épaules tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous pour être certaine que nous ne serions pas dérangés pendant sa confession.

Elle me prit la main pour se donner du courage.

Je décidais d'ignorer les petits picotements électriques que ce contact causait.

-Tu sais que Rose et moi allons donner notre sang.

Je hochai la tête, alors qu'elle raffermit la prise sur ma main.

-Eh bien, pour pouvoir faire ce don, il faut faire des tas d'examens et d'analyses pour être sûr de ne pas transmettre une quelconque maladie au receveur. Par ces tests, on m'a appris que… que j'avais un taux de fécondité extrêmement faible.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour essayer de combattre une douleur intérieure.

Je l'observais sans savoir que dire, que faire.

Je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'elle poursuive.

-Les médecins ont dit que si je venais à tomber enceinte, cela relèverait du miracle. Ca fait un choc d'apprendre ça à dix-huit ans. Pour l'instant, cela ne m'atteint pas énormément parce que je suis trop jeune et puis avec notre carrière, une grossesse n'est pas la bienvenue tout de suite. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer quand la vie de star sera terminée, et qu'il sera temps pour moi de vivre ma vie…

J'aperçus une petite larme couler le long de sa joue, ainsi que sa lèvre frémir.

-Personne n'est au courant, à part toi, maintenant. Et… c'est pour ça que nous nous investissons beaucoup dans les associations humanitaires. C'est une façon pour moi de combler mon bonheur, même si je sais que ça ne durera pas éternellement. Rose pense que c'est mon côté « solidarité », elle a raison dans un sens, mais elle ne connait pas la réelle raison qui me motive.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules dans le but de la réconforter un minimum de réconfort.

A cet instant, elle avait l'air si vulnérable ; j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger de ce monde cruel qui s'acharnait sur elle.

Moi qui pensais, avant même de la rencontrer, qu'elle faisait cela uniquement pour se donner une bonne image de superstar modèle.

Alors que la réalité était tout autre ; ces gestes de solidarité cachaient, en fait, une immense blessure intérieure et morale.

Je m'en voulais de l'avoir jugé avant de la connaître comme maintenant.

-Toi aussi, tu auras droit au bonheur, la rassurai-je.

Elle le méritait.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, jusqu'à présent fermés, et me fixa intensément.

Mon cœur se serra quand je vis ses yeux brillants à cause des larmes.

-Quel homme voudrait d'une femme qui ne peut pas lui donner d'enfant ?

-Il y a énormément d'hommes ou de femmes qui sont stériles et qui ont quand même une famille.

-Oui, mais ces gens-là étaient déjà en couple, ils avaient déjà construit quelque chose ensemble. Moi, j'ai tous justes dix-huit ans et la vie m'ôte déjà la fertilité, ce n'est pas juste…

Sa tête vint se caler naturellement dans le creux de mon cou tandis qu'elle étouffait un sanglot.

-Tu trouveras un homme qui ne tiendra pas compte de ce détail, il sera avec toi par amour. Il t'aimera pour ce que tu es, et ne te rejetteras pas pour ce que tu es involontairement capable ou non de lui offrir. C'est cela l'amour.

-Les hommes ne sont pas tous si compréhensifs.

-Alors, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon. Mais tu trouveras la perle rare ; parce que tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, et que tu as un très grand cœur.

_C'est toi qui as dit cela ? toi, le type super timide avec les filles, tu lui fais carrément une déclaration._

_On dirait, ouais…_

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en petit sourire.

Je la berçais tendrement, tandis que son souffle chaud fouettait ma mâchoire.

Mon bras était maintenant autour de sa taille, alors que le sien passait sous le mien pour ensuite remonter sur mon épaule.

J'appréciais cette étreinte, bien que j'aurais mille fois préféré que les circonstances soient toutes autres.

Je sentais ses cils mouillés me chatouiller la peau, signe qu'elle clignait des yeux.

-Je suis désolée…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me plaindre. Parce que je suis si faible…

-Non, l'interrompis-je. S'il y a bien une chose que tu n'es pas c'est bien faible. Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais assez pour savoir que tu es forte. La vie ne t'as pas vernis. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu vivre, tu penses toujours à tes proches ou à des inconnus avant toi-même. Alors non, tu n'es pas faible.

J'embrassai sa tempe, alors que son bras passait autour de mon cou.

-Merci.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, quand :

-Salut, la compagnie ! Ca roule ? lança un jeune indien.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella

**:**

-Salut, la compagnie ! Ca roule ?

Je quittai à regret l'étreinte d'Edward et tournai la tête vers l'émetteur de cette phrase.

-Jake ? Oh, Jake ! m'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Mais que fais-tu ici, si loin de New York ?

-Rien n'est assez loin pour toi, mon ange ! Et puis, c'est Blondie qui m'a pratiquement ordonné de venir à Seattle.

-Peu importe les raison, merci d'être venu ! dis-je en le serrant fort dans mes bras.

Il avait toujours su me remonter le moral.

Seule sa présence suffisait à faire renaître le sourire sur mon visage.

S'il n'avait pas été là, depuis la mort de Maggie, je crois que j'aurais fait une bêtise.

-Hum… Bella, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu devrais me présenter à ton ami !

Evidemment, Jacob était au courant de mon secret, de ma double vie.

Nous ne nous cachions rien, que nous le voulions ou non.

Nous étions très fusionnels, chacun lisait dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Ah, euh, oui ! Jake, je te présente Edward. Edward, voici Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

Ils se saluèrent d'un rapide signe de tête.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire pour lancer une conversation, alors je décidais d'aller rendre les patins.

-Je vais rendre les patins, vu qu'on ne va plus patiner !

-Laisse, je vais y aller ! dit Jake avant de m'embrasser le front.

Quand il quitta notre champ de vision, je m'assis à côté d'Edward.

Je regardais Alice et Jasper patiner ensemble.

L'amour avait vraiment l'air de leur sourire.

Ils allaient bientôt se marier, certes ils étaient jeunes, mais leur amour se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ils n'avaient pas à douter, leurs parents pouvaient être fiers d'eux.

Puis, mon regard se posa sur Rose.

Emmett la tenait par la taille et la faisait glisser sur la glace.

Peut-être qu'elle arrivait à ses fins, finalement.

Je souris au couple qui allait peut-être bientôt se former.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward qui m'observait depuis le départ de Jacob.

Je mis la tête dans mes mains afin d'y étouffer un petit rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je me tournais vers lui, et me perdis dans ses prunelles émeraude.

-Rien, c'est juste que, ça m'a toujours un peu gêné quand quelqu'un me regarde. Dis-je en rougissant. Je… Je n'aime pas trop être au centre de l'attention.

-Pourtant, tu es une chanteuse célèbre. Tu dois être habituée à avoir des milliers de pairs yeux sur toi. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté et en fixant mes lèvres.

-Oui… mais là… ce n'est pas… pareille… Murmurai-je en fixant ses lèvres.

Celles-ci continuaient d'avancer à un rythme lent vers les miennes.

Assez lentement pour me laisser le temps de refuser s'il m'en prenait l'envie.

_Comme si tu allais le faire !_

_La. Ferme._

Chacun de nous deux fixait les lèvres de l'autre.

Ces dernières étaient si proches, seulement deux ou trois centimètres les séparaient.

**.**

**Ne me tapez pas, please !!**

**J'ai absolument besoin de votre aide ...**

******/!\ **Surtout ne me dîtes pas qu vous ne savez pas ! dîtes soit 'oui', soit 'non'**/!\**

**Pensez-vous qu'il est temps que Edward / Iz soient ensembles ?**

**Si oui : ils s'embrassent et enfin, ls auront droit à un peu de bonheur !**

**Si non : bah j'ai pas encore réfléchis à ça, en fait xD**

**.**

**_"éventuellement, si vous aviez des musiques -connues ou non- que vous voudriez bien voirapparaître dans cette fic, eh bien, proposez =)"_**


	10. Reste avec moi

**Ca y est on a dépassé les 100 !!!**

**Je suis très fière de vous =) **

**Réponses aux reviews**** :**

**Tinga Bella **(tu l'as dit, un peu de bonheur vaut mieux qu'une dépression ^^ je n'ai pas envie que vous fassiez une dépression par ma faute xD)**, bichou85 **(ah… Désolée si je te déçois, mais il va falloir qu'elle garde le secret, c'est ce qui va faire vivre ma fic)**, loiisl **(un seul mot… MERCI !)**, suzan la fan **(tu as tout à fait raison, j'aime ta façon de délirer ^^)**, Lili36 **(c'est une bonne idée que tu as eu là, mais l'Edward de ma fic est plutôt renfermé, un peu comme dans les livres de SM. Donc il ne peut pas humilier Bella. Par contre le Bella / Edward peut arriver même si Iz / Edward sont en couple)**, millebella **(Ok, c'est noté !)**, Alexa27 **(tu vas l'avoir la réponse à ta question, tu vas être surprise en constatant qu'Edward à bien eu une petite crise de jalousie, enfin intérieurement ^^)**, lili71 **(tout à fait d'accord avec toi)**, JoOee **(malheureusement, il ne le saura pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite)**, Clochette13 **(et non raté !!)**, Melielola **(oui, ils vont y aller doucement, mais Edward ne découvrira pas tout de suite la vérité)**, Midorikawa-chan** (merci beaucoup)**, carlota788 **(c'est exactement ce qui va se passer en fait, tu n'es pas la première à trouver les solutions ; certains de mes lecteurs seraient-ils médiums ? ^^)**, malycya **( désolée, si je t'ai fais pleuré, en tout cas je souhaite que beaucoup de choses te souris dans la vie =) pour la chanson, j'essayerai de l'insérer dans une soirée karaoké !et pour ta dose d'héroïne : régale-toi ^^) **,** **CaRoOThePriinCess **( et non, personne ne va les surprendre ouf ^^ oui c'est triste, mais malheureusement ça arrive… je ne sais pas si c'est possible aussi jeune, mais je pense que oui malencontreusement)**, samy940 **(ton vœu sera exaucé ^^ pour la chanson, j'essayerai de l'insérer dans la fic =) )

**.**

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews qui me font très, très, très plaisir !!**

**Je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez me traiter de sadique ^^**

**.**

**Suite à une majorité de oui, je vous laisse deviner la suite ;-)**

**De toute façon, la plupart des revieweuses sont inscrites donc elles ont eu un avant goût grâce à un teaser =) **

**Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que notre petit Edward ne serait pas jaloux ^^**

**Pour la suite, et pour les non-inscrites, bonne lecture !!**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 10 : Reste avec moi...**

**Point de vue Edward**** :**

-Ah, euh, oui ! Jake, je te présente Edward. Edward, voici Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

Nous nous saluâmes d'un rapide signe de tête.

Je ne laissais rien paraître physiquement, mais à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais de jalousie.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, c'était la première fois que je me comportais de la sorte pour une fille.

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. C'est Iz. De plus, tu es amoureux d'elle !_

_Quoi, moi, amoureux de Iz ? N'importe quoi !_

_Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu as faillis sauter sur Jacob quand il l'a serré dans ses bras._

…

Ce ne pouvait pas être juste son meilleur ami.

Aucune fille ne pouvait être aussi proche d'un garçon sans qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Etait-ce son petit copain ? Son ex ?

La jalousie faisait rage en moi.

-Je vais rendre les patins, vu qu'on ne va plus patiner ! lança Iz en me ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

-Laisse, je vais y aller ! dit Jake avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

J'aurais pu y aller si je n'avais pas cette fichue béquille.

_Mais non, enfin ! Vu que Jacob s'en va, tu te retrouve avec la belle Iz !_

Cette dernière s'assit à côté de moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder son profil.

Son visage, ses yeux chocolat, ses cheveux brun légèrement ondulés.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où, quand, comment ?

_Tu te fais des films ! Iz est connue, tu as sans doute déjà croisé ses photos dans certains magazines sans y prendre garde._

_Oui, tu as sans doute raison._

Je la vis mettre la tête dans ses mains afin d'y étouffer un petit rire.

J'espérais ne pas avoir prononcé mes réflexions à voix haute.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je avec mon sourire en coin.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et mes prunelles restèrent prisonnières des siennes.

-Rien, c'est juste que, ça m'a toujours un peu gêné quand quelqu'un me regarde. Dit-elle en rougissant. Je… Je n'aime pas trop être au centre de l'attention.

Rougir la rendait encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Pourtant, tu es une chanteuse célèbre. Tu dois être habituée à avoir des milliers de pairs yeux sur toi. Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce que je faisais, je me rapprochai un peu plus d'elle, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en fixant ses lèvres roses.

Je ne reconnaissais pas mes gestes.

Iz me donnait le courage de faire des choses que je ne me saurais pas imaginer faire avec une autre fille, avant.

-Oui… mais là… ce n'est pas… pareille… Murmura-t-elle en fixant mes lèvres, elle aussi.

Oui, ce n'était pas pareil ; c'était Iz.

Je m'avançais doucement vers elle, de peur qu'elle n'ait un moment de lucidité et qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Elle n'en fit rien, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je rompis le faible espace qui nous séparait en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient d'une douceur incomparable.

Nous restions quelques instants sans bouger, nos bouches seulement jointes, appréciant juste les sensations produites.

Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'autorisation d'approfondir notre baiser.

Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et ma langue vint caresser la sienne d'une manière douce et sensuelle.

Ma main crocheta sa nuque de manière à ce que le baiser s'approfondisse.

Ses mains se promenaient dans mes cheveux.

Nos langues menaient un ballet lent mais passionné.

Par manque d'air, nous mîmes fin à notre baiser, en restant à la même proximité.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées et nous collâmes nos fronts ensemble.

Un raclement de gorge nous sortit difficilement de notre bulle.

Nous nous tournâmes et aperçûmes toute la petite troupe qui nous fixait en souriant.

Iz rougit et se cacha dans mon cou en émettant un léger rire.

Je ne savais pas où tout ceci allait nous amener.

Est-ce que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose pour elle ?

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella

**:**

Je venais de vivre le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie.

Nous avions été interrompus par nos amis qui se tenaient en ligne pas très loin de nous.

Je m'étais caché dans le cou d'Edward afin de dissimuler mes rougeurs apparentes.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la Jeep d'Emmett sur le chemin du retour.

Emmett et Rose se trouvaient à l'avant, tandis qu'Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Edward et moi étions installés dans cet ordre à l'arrière.

Heureusement que la Jeep était un peu plus large qu'une voiture ordinaire.

Ma tête se posa sur l'épaule d'Edward, alors que celui-ci passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

Il me caressa le bras de haut en bas.

Le voyage passa trop vite à mon goût et la Jeep se gara devant notre immeuble.

Je sortis de la voiture, et Edward en fit de même pour laisser passer Jacob.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux, s'approcha lentement et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se voir, demain ? Me murmura l'apollon qui me tenait dans ses bras.

J'acquiesçai en lui lançant un petit sourire ; il souhaitait me revoir.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur –il m'aida en me tenant par la taille- et je lui donnais un doux baiser.

Je l'aurais bien approfondi, mais Emmett s'amusa à klaxonner, pour nous ramener sur terre.

Pourtant, je ne voulais pas abandonner cette étreinte.

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas le quitter tout de suite, pas déjà.

-Reste avec moi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je me tournais vers Rose et elle me lança un sourire qui disait _'Vas-y, mais je veux tous les détails !'_

-D'accord, murmurai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son torse.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Emmett nous laissa chez Carlisle et Esmée, non sans nous avoir lancé un regard _très _subjectif.

.

-Il n'y a personne ? Demandai-je à Edward en m'asseyant sur le sofa.

Il me rejoignit en posant sa béquille un peu plus loin sur le sol.

-Non, mes parents ont dû assister à un gala.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou effrayée par le fait que nous serions seuls une bonne partie de la soirée.

-Montre-moi ta chambre ! Dis-je en souriant.

Il se leva sans broncher et m'entraîna à sa suite en me tenant par la main.

Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse s'aider à avancer sans trop poser sa jambe sur le sol.

Il ouvrit une porte et me fit entrer, tel un gentleman.

Un lit double banal se trouvait au centre de la pièce, les murs étaient seulement recouvert par une tapisserie et non des posters, ce qui donnait une image plus mature de l'endroit.

Sur le bureau, situé sur la gauche, était recouvert de partitions –rangées.

Je m'approchais pour en prendre une, quand deux bras m'encerclèrent tendrement.

Je me retournais doucement dans son étreinte pour lui faire face.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes, et mes mains parcoururent son corps parfait.

Je le poussais gentiment sur le lit afin qu'il s'allonge dessus, puis je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, où je sentis une érection naissante.

Je souris.

Il se releva pour pouvoir lécher mon cou, puis déposer de légers baisers justes derrière mon oreille.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir à ce contact, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir.

Nos respirations étaient très saccadées, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Je déboutonnais sa chemise, chaque bouton un par un, tout en l'embrassant sur la bouche, et passais mes mains à l'intérieur pour lui caresser le torse.

A son tour, il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, me l'ôta, puis le balança à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge tandis que je commençais à ouvrir son pantalon, quand un hoquet de surprise retentit.

Surpris et effrayés, nous tournèrent nos têtes pour apercevoir Esmée qui avait une main devant sa bouche.

Me rendant soudain compte de la nudité du haut de mon corps, je me pressai contre le torse d'Edward pour me cacher.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle était là et si elle avait assisté à nos ébats langoureux.

Mais ce que je savais c'était que la situation était très gênante.

Elle quitta brusquement la pièce en murmurant un _'Désolée'._

Edward m'embrassa la tempe avant de se lever et de sortir rattraper sa mère.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

_Tu suis ton cœur, tu es amoureuse !_

_Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être amoureuse. Je connais Edward depuis à peine un mois, et lui me 'connait' seulement depuis quelques jours._

_Tout est possible en amour._

_Peu importe, tout cela va trop vite..._

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Edward

**:**

Je descendis dans le salon, où se trouvaient mes parents en tenue de soirée.

-Maman… Papa… Vous auriez du être au gala… Dis-je en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux.

Mon cœur battait encore à la chamade suite à ce qu'Iz et moi faisions avant que ma mère ne nous interrompe.

-Ta mère avait oublié son sac à main. Reprit calmement Carlisle.

-Je suis désolée, Edward… Mais tu sais, ça fait un petit moment qu'Alice et toi n'habitez plus ici, et quand j'ai entendu du bruit…

Elle s'interrompit visiblement gênée.

Moi aussi, je l'étais, qu'y a-t-il de pire que de se faire surprendre par ses parents pendant un ébat amoureux ?

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas ma mère s'approcher et me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu te sois trouver une petite-amie !

Nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble officiellement, avais-je eu envie de répondre.

Mais alors, elle m'aurait demandé pourquoi nous faisions de telles choses si intime dans ma chambre, et elle m'aurait sans doute fait une leçon comme quoi ce n'était pas gentleman, que je n'avais pas été élevé pour me conduire de la sorte.

C'est pourquoi je préférais lui lancer un petit sourire timide.

-Chérie, si nous les laissions, maintenant ? Me sauva mon père.

Je lui adressais un 'merci' silencieux, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner au dehors.

Je me dépêchais de remonter dans ma chambre, malgré que ma jambe m'handicape un peu.

-C'est bon, ils sont partis…

Je m'interrompis en voyant qu'Iz qui s'était rhabillée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en va ?

Elle leva la tête vers moi, et je voyais ses yeux légèrement rougis.

Avait-elle pleuré ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Non, non ! Mais je me suis laissée emporter… Je suis désolée.

Elle m'aurait enfoncé un poignard dans la poitrine que ça m'aurait fait moins mal.

Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec cohérence.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi, je lui attrapais le bras pour qu'elle reste.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, s'il te plait.

-Ca va beaucoup trop vite… entre nous… Je ne regrette rien, je t'assure, mais tout ça va si vite, trop vite...

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, il me faisait mal.

Je plaçais mon bras autour d'elle de façon à ce qu'elle soit coincée dans mon étreinte.

Je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Reste avec moi...

.

**Je sens que vous allez me détester =S**

**Bon on est tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas un vrai lemon, mais comme je n'en ai jamais écrit, je préfère aller à mon rythme ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**

**En tout cas, je m'engage à ce que le prochain soit_ assez_ long, par rapport à d'habitude !!!**

**(Non il n'y aura pas de révélations !!!!)**


	11. Au secours !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**bichou85 **(non, crois-moi, ça n'est pas encore le bon moment !)**, mil3na **(merci ça me touche beaucoup, mais non, ne te rends pas chauve par me faute…)**, EstL **(merci pour l'encouragement, oui, il faut bien… visualiser ^^)**, Clochette13 **(je ne peux pas te dire exactement mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite)**, Alexa27 **(non, non, pas de retour en arrière rassure toi =) )**, Claire91 **(tout à fait d'accord)**, Lady-C4t **(moi je dit haut et fort qu'il n'y a RIEN de meilleur qu'un Edward roulé au chocolat =P)**, millebella, loiisl, alia00 **(tu suppose bien, mais je crois que l'on aurait toutes réagit comme cela, non ?)**, Melielola **(hormones ^^)**, Juliet1802 **(justement c'est le but. Je vais mettre Bella dans une situation assez embarassante)**, popolove **(exactement d'accord avec toi ! bientôt, bientôt !)**, samy940 **(pour info j'ai seize ans et demi, mais je me sens capable à en écrire (hé non, pas trop jeune ^^) ;-P )**, suzan la fan **(bravo !!!!)**, pride-and-prejudiceee **(merci ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ! par contre, je crois que j'ai répondu à ta review ? je sais plus… )**.**

**Et dire que j'auras pu poster ce chapitre hier...**

**En tout cas, ce chapitre est dédié à Juliet1802, à qui on en doit tous le postage. **

**Sans toi, je serais encore en train de chercher une solution ! ****Non, non... ce n'est malheureusement pas une blague...**

**Bon aller, régalez-vous =)**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 11 : Au secours !**

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella :

-S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Reste avec moi…

Comme si je pouvais dire non à cette supplique, émise par _cet_ Apollon.

Si j'avais voulu partir, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais peur de lui offrir ma confiance aussi rapidement. Peur de m'attendre à quelque chose de concret, alors que cela serait à sens unique.

C'était pour cela que je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi intime avec lui avant d'être sûre de la réciprocité de mes sentiments. Ce qui s'était passé toute à l'heure n'était que le fruit de mes hormones, mais j'étais à peu près sûre que si cela avait été plus loin, j'aurais regretté par la suite parce que nous aurions été trop vite.

J'avais déjà eu la malchance de connaître le cas de Maggie qui s'était fini tragiquement ; je ne voulais pas que mon histoire se termine à l'identique.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire, mais je souhaite seulement que tu reste… ici.

Son ton était meurtri, il avait l'air blessé, et tout cela par ma faute… Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je le rejetais, malgré que ce fût cette impression qu'il était possible d'avoir été interprété.

En réalité, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une fille facile à ses yeux.

Je posais doucement ma tête sur son torse qui était un peu dénudé par le fait que sa chemise soit ouverte.

-Je reste, chuchotai-je simplement alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux d'un geste reposant.

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille afin de lier ma parole au geste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon estomac manifesta sa faim, ce qui fit rire Edward.

-Je vais te faire à manger, pouffa-t-il.

-Non, non ! _Je_ vais faire à manger ! Toi, tu reste ici : ordre du docteur ! Dis-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Il grimaça, l'air faussement grognon, je ris puis descendis dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas.

Après avoir fouillé un peu dans les placards et dans le réfrigérateur, je décidais de faire des pâtes à la carbonara. Une fois les pâtes cuites, je les mis dans un plat, puis j'y ajoutai les lardons ainsi que la crème. Je pris également deux verres, deux couverts et une bouteille d'eau que je mis sur un plateau.

Je remontais ensuite le tout dans la chambre, en priant de ne pas renverser le plateau à cause de ma maladresse légendaire, et le posai sur le lit.

Je me retournai, et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Edward qui avait complètement enlevé sa chemise.

_Torse diaboliquement beau, le RETOUR !_

-Hum, ça sent bon ! Dit-il en avançant jusque son lit, tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi.

_Il n'y a pas que l'odeur, la vue aussi est… délicieuse !_

_Bat les pattes, conscience ! Il. Est. A. moi !_

_Oh, l'autre ! Quoi, t'es possessive, maintenant ?_

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en rigolant parfois, ou en discutant de nos passions, nos goûts… J'appris ainsi que nous avions beaucoup plus de points communs que je ne l'avais crus.

Quand nous eûmes terminés, je déposais le plateau au sol et regagnai les bras qu'Edward avait écartés pour que je m'y blottisse.

Nous passâmes la soirée à regarder la télé – bien qu'elle ne nous servait seulement de fond sonore- complètement lové l'un à l'autre.

La position était si agréable que je ne tardai pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

*** * * * * * ***

De douces caresses sur mon dos me réveillèrent progressivement.

A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de tuer Rose pour me réveiller un dimanche.

_Espèce de tête de linotte ! Tu sais pourtant bien que Rose te réveilles toujours de manière brusque._

_Edward !_

J'ouvris doucement les paupières afin de m'habituer à la lumière de la chambre.

J'étais allongée sur le flanc gauche, ma main droite reposait sur le torse d'Edward.

-Bonjour, me murmura-t-il lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillée. Bien dormi ?

-Hum, très bien et toi ? Dis-je après avoir bailler.

-J'étais obligé de bien dormir avec un ange dans me bras.

Je souris, puis m'approchais afin de lui donner un chaste baiser. Je reposai ma tête sur son torse, et jouais avec ses doigts de la main qui ne caressait pas mon dos.

-Ma mère est passée toute à l'heure. Elle a dit que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt prêt ; c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, alors ! Dis-je en me levant.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part, et me dirigeai dans sa salle de bain. Une fois arrivée, je me déshabillai, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'habits de rechange.

_Ah bah ça c'est malin…_

_Bon tant pis, je demanderais à Edward de me prêter un de ses tee-shirts._

_Ouais, profite._

_Mais j'en ai bien l'intention !_

Je rentrai dans la cabine de douche, j'appuyai sur le bouton et l'eau commença à ruisseler sur ma peau. L'eau chaude apaisa mes muscles et détendit de suite mon corps. Je me sentis toute réveillée, je me sentais presque d'attaque à faire un marathon –_tout bien réfléchi, non !-_ puis je me lavais avec _son_ savon. Au bout de dix minutes, je décidais qu'il était temps de sortir si je ne voulais pas avoir la peau toute fripée.

J'enfilai _son_ peignoir, avant de m'essuyer les cheveux avec une serviette, tout en revenant dans sa chambre.

Je restais immobile, avec un petit sourire d'admiration, devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi.

Edward était allongé sur le lit, une jambe tendue, l'autre repliée, ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa nuque, ses yeux étaient fermés et une petite ride apparaissait entre ses sourcils légèrement froncés ; il avait un air concentré. Il fredonnait une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui était très belle.

Je me raclai la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence. Il ouvrit les yeux et me souris quand je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnais à l'instant ?

-Une sorte de berceuse, répondit-il simplement.

-De qui ? Je n'ai pas reconnu.

-Moi, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-C'était magnifique ! M'exclamai-je sincèrement.

-Pas autant que la personne qui me l'a inspiré !

Je baissai la tête pour regarder mes mains, que je trouvais étonnamment intéressante d'un seul coup. Je ressentais une petite pointe de déception, ainsi que de la jalousie envers_ la_ personne.

_C'est normal, tu n'es pas son centre du monde, non plus !_

-C'est toi, qui me la inspiré, lança-t-il en faisant remonter mon visage de son doigt. C'est ta berceuse.

_Eh bien si, tu es son centre du monde, tu es contente !?!_

_Oh que oui !!!_

Je restais muette, mais un sourire trahissait mon bonheur. Il avait composé une berceuse pour moi. A l'intérieur, j'explosais de joie, mais alors, dans tous les sens.

_Je suis sa muse !_

_Tu t'emballes !_

Il m'embrassa le front, puis se leva à son tour en me disant qu'il allait se doucher.

-Hé ? Je peux t'emprunter un tee-shirt ?

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis me dit :

-Bien sûr, prends tout ce que tu veux !

-Ben, je veux juste un tee-shirt… Murmurai-je pour moi-même, alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Je pris mon Iphone et envoyai un message à Rosalie.

.

_RDV à l'hôpital à 11h. xo B._

.

J'enfilais rapidement mon pantalon de la veille, mon sous-vêtement et pris un tee-shirt bleu marine à manche courte dans la penderie d'Edward. L'odeur de ce dernier y était présente. Super, je pourrais avoir un peu de lui avec moi durant la journée.

Je descendis dans la cuisine, où se trouvait Esmée.

Esmée.

Je me sentis rougir violemment en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Elle nous avait quand même surpris dans la chambre de son fils. J'ignorais si je pouvais la regarder dans les yeux sans que ce passage ne me revienne.

Quand j'entrai, Celle-ci était dos à moi, cuisinant des œufs brouillés. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment manifester ma présence. Je me voyais mal entrer, toute guillerette, lui faisant la bise et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cependant, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment agir, j'aurais dû attendre Edward. L'approche aurait été sûrement plus facile.

Toutes mes craintes et interrogations s'envolèrent lorsqu'Esmée se retourna, et me dit :

-Bonjour ! Installe-toi, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner !

Après l'avoir salué, je m'installai au comptoir, là où étaient disposées nos assiettes.

-Mange, pendant que c'est encore chaud.

J'obéis, incrédule. Elle avait peut-être oublié ce qui s'était passé… Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Esmée, je suis désolée à propos d'hier soir…

-Non, me coupa-t-elle doucement. C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais dû partir aussitôt après avoir ouvert la porte. C'est juste la première que mon fils est aussi proche avec une fille. Ca m'a surprise.

-La première fois, vous dîtes ?

-Oui, enfin d'après les dires d'Alice. Tu la connais, rien ne peut l'empêcher de parler.

Je mélangeais nerveusement la nourriture avec ma fourchette, puis envalai une bouchée.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas que l'on soit aussi proche alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours ? Demandai-je avec un sourire que l'on qualifierait plutôt de grimace.

_Mensonge ; tu ne le connais pas depuis quelques jours_.

-Ca me titille un peu, évidemment. Mais je te connais depuis près d'un mois. Je sais que tu es une fille bien, sérieuse et honnête.

Si elle savait pourtant… Je perdis mon sourire, mais Esmée n'y fit pas attention car elle fixa un point derrière moi. Le point en question était Edward, qui s'assit à côté de moi.

-Je meurs de faim, dit-il en léchant ses babines.

Il engloutit son assiette à une vitesse démesurée.

-Emmett, sort de ce corps ! Me moquai-je en me souvenant de l'appétit monstre de celui-ci.

Pour toute réponse, Edward m'envoya un séduisant sourire en coin. Si j'étais debout je crois bien que mes jambes n'auraient pas tenu le coup.

Je ne m'aperçus de la présence d'Esmée entre nous deux que lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur chacune de nos épaules.

-Oh, mes chéris ! Dit-elle avec un immense sourire dans la voix.

-Maman, grogna faussement Edward.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être démonstrative envers mes enfants ? Le défia-t-elle en se saisissant des de nos assiettes vides.

Ainsi, elle me considérait comme sa fille ? Pas de trop, parce que je ne faisais pas dans l'inceste, moi.

Edward descendit de son tabouret et vint se placer derrière moi. Les tabourets étaient assez hauts pour que je sois pratiquement à sa hauteur. Il posa ses mains sur mon ventre et sa tête dans mon cou.

_Je rêve ou il me respire ?_

_Et alors ? Tu le fais bien la même chose avec ses habits !_

Je sentis qu'il fronçait ses sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmurai-je.

-Tu sens _mon _odeur et non la freesia, que j'aime tant…

Je lui caressai sa tignasse rebelle et encore mouillée. Sa mère se tourna vers nous et nous sourit tendrement :

-Vous formez un si joli couple ! Je m'imagine déjà voir courir mes futurs petits-enfants dans toute la maison !

Quand mon cerveau assimila l'information, ma gorge se noua et mes yeux se fermèrent. Mon cœur semblait ralentir, et ma respiration, devenir bruyante.

Edward fit pivoter doucement le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise et m'enfuit dans ses bras au cas où, que je puisse pleurer sans être vu. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement, cependant, je m'interdis de verser la moindre larme.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Edward :

Iz était dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Ma mère mit la main devant sa bouche en comprenant la situation.

Elle aussi était stérile, c'est pourquoi elle avait comprit si vite. Aussi pourquoi nos parents nous avaient adoptés, Alice et moi. Au début, ma mère avait souhaité que ce sujet soit un maximum évité, mais depuis que nous avions rejoint leur couple, et par de là leur cœur, elle arrivait à oublier sa détresse.

Désormais, elle se sentait apte à en parler, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je pris Iz dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et nous installais sur le canapé du salon. Ma jambe me faisait un peu mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je voyais.

Iz retenait ses larmes, ce qui était pire à mes yeux, car ainsi je ne pouvais pas mesurer sa douleur qu'elle gardait pour elle.

Elle était assise sur mes genoux et cachait toujours sa tête dans mon torse. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais essayé de la redresser, de tenter quelque chose, mais je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquer.

Je la berçais alors doucement, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi seule, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu es sûre que…

-S'il te plait, me coupa-t-elle.

A regret, je la déposais à côté de moi en prenant soin d'y aller en douceur, de ne pas trop la secouer. Je voulais rester avec elle, j'avais ce besoin de la rassurer. Mais elle souhaitait être seule, alors je me plierais à sa volonté.

Je regagnais la cuisine, où ma mère s'était assise à la table et tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Elle se redressa quand elle m'entendit arriver.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Maman, tu ne savais pas. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

-La pauvre chérie, je connais ça aussi. Je sais ce qu'elle traverse. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour elle. J'ai déjà vécu tout cela par le passé. Je regrette d'avoir dit ça.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

- Edward ? Appela Iz en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Ma mère et moi tournâmes nos têtes en un geste synchronisé vers Iz. Cette dernière semblait tout sauf chamboulée.

-Iz, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandai-je inquiet.

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant puis vint se blottir contre moi. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle en me demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Je portais mon regard vers ma mère qui haussa les épaules. Iz releva la tête.

-Je vais y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Rose à l'hôpital.

J'allais lui proposer de l'accompagner, quand je me souvins qu'il m'était impossible de conduire une voiture pour le moment.

Dans une coupelle, posée sur une petite table dans le hall, je pris les clefs de ma Volvo. Je revenais dans la cuisine et lui tendis mes clefs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda Iz.

-Mes… clefs ? Répondis-je avec un petit sourire tordu.

-Super, j'avais remarqué ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Ce sont celles de ma Volvo. Il faut bien que tu aies un moyen de transport !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle me sauta au cou et je dû me retenir pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

-Oh, merci ! Si tu savais depuis combien j'attends de pouvoir conduire ta Volvo ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle se raidit, toujours dans mon cou. Pourquoi avait-elle cette réaction ? Avais-je dit une bêtise ?

_Non, je ne crois pas._

_Décidément, nous les hommes ne comprendront jamais les femmes…_

-Bah oui ! Euh, ta Volvo… cette voiture… ce modèle-là, quoi !

Sa réponse ne me satisfit qu'à moitié et elle sembla soulagée.

**

* * *

**

Point de vue Bella :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je.

-Mes… clefs ? Répondis-je avec son légendaire.

-Super, j'avais remarqué ! Dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Ce sont celles de ma Volvo. Il faut bien que tu aies un moyen de transport !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'émotion. Je lui sautai au cou avec tellement de force qu'il faillit tomber sous mon poids –aussi léger soit-il.

Sa voiture ? Sa Volvo ? Cela faisait près d'un mois que je voyais ce petit bijou garé sur le parking du lycée. Un mois que j'espérais pouvoir un jour être au volant de cette merveille.

-Oh, merci ! Si tu savais depuis combien j'attends de pouvoir conduire ta Volvo !

-Comment ça ? S'enquit-il.

Je me raidis, toujours accrochée à son cou.

_Que tu es sotte, ne peux-tu pas réfléchir avant de prononcer une phrase ?_

-Bah oui ! Euh, ta Volvo… cette voiture… ce modèle-là, quoi !

J'avais plus ou moins bégayé cette phrase mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'il reste sur sa fin.

*** * * * * * ***

Je déglutis difficilement quand l'infirmière commença à frotter son coton imbibé d'alcool au niveau de ma veine. De ma main droite je tenais celle de Rose. On avait toujours procédé comme cela.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque que je sentis le liquide chaud s'extraire de mon bras.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier ? Demandai-je pour me changer les idées.

-Oh. Emmett est repassé dans la soirée, heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce sale cabot de Jacob.

-Rose ! La réprimandai-je. Si tu prenais le temps d'arrêter de lui lancer des piques, tu pourrais mieux le connaître et peut-être l'apprécier.

-Oula, Oula ! Ne t'emballe surtout pas ! En plus je ne suis pas la seule ! Lui aussi n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des blagues machistes sur les blondes. Bref, le cabot en question en a profité pour aller faire un petit tour du côté de Forks pour aller rendre visite à Charlie.

-Ca me fait pensé que moi aussi, je devrais aller le voir. La dernière fois c'était il y a deux semaines.

-Moi, je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis près d'un an.

-Tu les détestes !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu es d'accord qu'avec la famille, moins on la voit plus on l'aime. Minute ! Cela voudrait dire que je dois les voir plus ?

Je secouais la tête. Malheureusement, mon regard se posa sur la poche qui accueillait mon sang.

_Respire, tourne la tête !_

Je n'arrivais pas à commander mon cou. Je restais donc à regarder ce… _sang._ Beurk. J'étais comme hypnotisée.

_Ce n'est rien, juste du coulis à la framboise ! Rien que du coulis._

_Arrête de te convaincre de n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du coulis aux fruits rouges qui sort de tes veines !_

-Iz !

Ce cri réussit à me sortir de ma torpeur, et à me faire tourner la tête.

-Oui ?

-Ton visage était tout pâle quand tu regardais cette… _poche._ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, oui ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?

-Eh bien, je disais qu'Emmett est revenu et nous avions passé le reste de la soirée ensemble ! Et d'ailleurs, même la nuit si tu veux savoir !

Ma bouche s'ouvrit jusqu'à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ben quoi ? Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir découché cette nuit ! Dit-elle en lançant un regard plus que subjectif au tee-shirt d'Edward que je portais.

- Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Rosalie Hale, tu sais ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Edward et moi ! Certifiai-je. Nous avons dormi dans le même lit, certes, mais je sais me tenir.

-A d'autre ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu as passé la nuit dans les bras d'un dieu vivant –que tu as blessé en plus de ça- et qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Hum, euh… Parfaitement.

Je rougis violemment et trouvais soudain que mes jambes étaient très intéressantes.

-Ouh, toi, tu me caches quelque chose !

Elle me fixait avec un grand sourire mais je voyais bien au fond de ses yeux qu'elle ne laisserait jamais tomber.

-On faisait effectivement quelque chose, disons, d'intéressant quand Esmée nous a surpris. Heureusement !

-Oh, ça c'est très gênant… Mais pourquoi tu dis heureusement ?

-Parce que si elle ne nous avait pas interrompus, Edward et moi aurions fait une bêtise.

Elle plissa ses yeux en me regardant bizarrement.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même ?

Je ne répondis pas, étonnée de sa réponse. Je croyais qu'elle se rangerait de mon côté.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que ce serait une bêtise ?

-C'était trop tôt… Je ne voulais pas regretter par la suite… Je voulais simplement être sûre que ce soit le bon.

-Isabella Marie Swan! Chuchota-t-elle dans ses dents. Comment peux-tu douter d'Edward ? Certes, tu peux avoir un peu peur de t'engager. Mais c'est Edward ! Hier, quand on revenait de la patinoire, après votre premier baiser, si tu avais vu cette étincelle dans vos yeux. On aurait dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis des années. Si ça, ça n'est pas un coup de foudre et bien ça y ressemble !

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

-Aussi sûre que deux et deux font cinq… euh non, pardon… quatre !

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent inconsciemment. Et si Rose avait raison ? Et si Edward était la bonne personne ? Et si s'était vraiment un coup de foudre ? Parce qu'aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je crois que j'aimais Edward Cullen. Réellement.

*** * * * * * ***

Deux heures plus tard, Rose et moi rentrions de l'hôpital. Rose avait prit la décapotable et moi la Volvo grise, bien sûr ! Nous avions décidé de tous nous réunir chez les Cullen car Rose m'avait dit qu'Emmett l'avait invité au cinéma, puis au restaurant.

Alice était là et le faisait savoir. Pendant que j'observais la scène, cette dernière s'amusait à maquiller et habiller Rosalie comme une poupée. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air d'apprécier.

Alice commença à parler des couples qui se formaient dans cette famille, et qu'elle trouvait ça super car nous allions pouvoir être souvent ensemble. Cette perspective me plaisait énormément. Ils étaient tous si gentils. La bande d'amis idéale. De plus nous travaillions tous ensemble.

Emmett et Jasper était retournés chez eux pour que ce premier soit habillé convenablement. Edward était resté pour avoir un avis masculin sur le résultat.

Il avait adoré le résultat et avait ajouté qu'Alice avait fait un excellent travail. Celle-ci lui sauta littéralement dessus pour le remercier. Ce qui déclencha un petit « Aïe » de la part d'Edward, pour sa jambe.

*** * * * * * ***

Edward était allongé sur le canapé, moi dans ses bras, et me déposait de petites embrassades sur l'oreille ce qui déclenchait une multitude de frissons dans mon corps. Emmett n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Rosalie était dans tous ses états, elle faisait les cents pas devant nous.

-Ca va, tu n'es pas trop stressée ? Demandai-je tranquillement.

Elle se tourna vers moi l'air offensé, tandis que je lui offrais un magnifique sourire moqueur.

-Moi, jamais ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Je me levais, puis posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Je te connais, tu dis que ça va, mais je suis sûre qu'à l'intérieure tu es morte de trac, ris-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de mettre une main sur sa hanche et l'autre me à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage, seul l'index était tendu.

-Non, ma jolie ! Le stress, moi, pas connaître !

_Ding Dong !_

-AU SECOURS !!! Cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux à mes pieds, alors qu'Alice, Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire.

**.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**-une révélation (pas qui qu'on croit ^^)**

**-un changement au lycée, et un changement de look.**

**-une petite soirée karaoké !**

**.**

**Bon Ok, ce n'est pas tout à fait les 6000 mots que je vous avais promis, mais j'ai quand même dépassé les 5000 ^^**

**Les reviews augmentent au grès des chapitres, vous y croyez !!! **

**Je suis si contente !! :D**


	12. Je te déteste, Lisa Swan

**Merci aux revieweuses :**

**mil3na, carlota788, loiisl, Tinga Bella, Alexa27, Claire91, Juliet1802, mamoure21, bichou85, An0uk, popolove, midsun, valy, melacullen.**

**.**

**Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je vous assure qu'elles me touchent plus les unes que les autres.**

**Voici le chapitre 12, désolée pour l'attente...**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 12 : Je te déteste, Lisa Swan **

**Point de vue Bella**** :**

Alice ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur un Emmett tout stressé et un Jasper qui était hilare. Rosalie se releva avec un sourire crispé. Je n'avais jamais vu Rose perdre autant ses moyens. De plus, la situation était assez comique étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà passé le cap du sexe.

Emmett, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, se dirigea vers Rosalie, sous le regard amusé de nous tous.

-Tu es magnifique ! se lança-t-il en ayant visiblement retrouvé son attitude habituelle.

-Bah-a-ah... euh, euh, merci ! Bégaya-t-elle.

On aurait dit deux collégiens pour leur tout premier rendez-vous. Même si c'était un peu le cas. Je m'approchais de Rose, et lui murmurai à l'oreille pour qu'elle ne soit la seule à entendre :

-Rose, le langage des chèvres ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé !

Elle me fusilla du regard, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire. Elle me poussa gentiment pour que je m'asseye de force sur le canapé. Heureusement, Edward s'était assis normalement, et il me rattrapa tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux étaient partis. Alice et Jasper discutaient, enlacés sur le canapé, mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre le sujet. Moi, j'étais assise entre les jambes d'Edward. Il me berçait doucement tout en me soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille. S'il continuait comme cela, je lui sauterais dessus sans prendre garde au deuxième couple présent en face de nous.

Esmée arriva dans le salon avec une enveloppe dans la main.

-Iz, c'est de la part de Carlisle. Elle t'est destinée. Enfin, pour Rose et toi, mais comme tu es là, bref…

Alice la lui prit avant que je ne puisse la saisir et la lit. Sa mère la gronda en lui disant que cela m'appartenait et qu'elle n'avait pas à la lire sans mon autorisation. Elle l'ignora puis finir de la lire, alors qu'Esmée sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Soudain, elle sautilla dans toute la pièce, en s'écriant _'C'est super ! C'est génial ! C'est trop cool !'._

Nous ne comprîmes pas sa réaction. Elle me jeta la lettre à la figure. Je parcouru le texte des yeux rapidement, en mimant silencieusement les mots avec ma bouche. Arrivée à la fin, je balançais la lettre en l'air, sans faire attention à la réaction des personnes présentes, et comme Alice je me mis à sautiller –avec moins de grâce, certes- tout en m'écriant :

-AH, C'EST TROP BIEN !

Alice et moi nous attrapâmes les mains en sautillant ensemble comme des enfants.

-ON VA ALLER A NEW YORK !!! AU N-Y-C Music Awards **( N/A : New-York-City Music Awards, qui n'existent pas en vrai, enfin je crois ) **!!!

Nous nous calmâmes dès que nos amoureux respectifs nous prirent dans leurs bras. Alice éclata de rire et je ne tardai pas à la suivre. Nous avions vraiment l'air de petites folles. Mais Rose et moi allions recommencer notre carrière officiellement. A New York, la ville où nous habitions, il y a quelques mois. De plus, j'allais pouvoir me recueillir sur la tombe de Maggie. Cette idée m'envoya un froid dans mon corps.

-Il faut commencer à se préparer… SHOPPING !!!

Pour seule réponse, Alice se remit à sautiller du sol au plafond. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Edward, qui était hilare en même temps que Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'impatientai-je.

-Rien, me dit Edward en se calmant un peu, et en posant son bras autour de mes épaules. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai de ce petit démon !

-Non, non, non ! Edward, tu as perdu ta chérie au moment même où elle a prononcé le mot shopping ! Aller viens ! Dit-elle tout à fait sérieusement en m'arrachant de l'étreinte d'Edward.

-Laisse-la respirer, chérie ! Soupira Jasper, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

-Euh… pas le temps pour respirer ? M'étonnai-je. Est-ce que je dois être légèrement effrayée ou dois-je signer mon arrêt de mort ?

-Tu veux vraiment sa voir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire sadique.

-Bah, en fait, je n'ai pas encore rédigé mon testament, alors mourir tout de suite ne m'arrange pas vraiment !

-Alice, tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est rien que du shopping ! Rigola Edward.

La concernée et moi-même tournâmes la tête vers lui en un geste synchronisé.

-Tu oses dire que le shopping ce n'est rien ! Lui criai-je dessus en même temps qu'Alice.

-Non… Murmura-t-il, choqué presqu'apeuré.

Alice lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur. Je fus presque sûre qu'elle lui tira la langue. Elle rejoignit ensuite Jasper sur le canapé et l'embrassa tendrement. Je compris que nous allions bientôt partir.

Je me tournai vers Edward en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard était noirci d'un désir d'un désir sans nom. Sans plus attendre, je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte à quel point il prenait une place importante dans mon cœur. Je tenais tellement à lui.

Nos lèvres bougeaient simultanément en un même mouvement amoureux. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec une douceur infinie. Mes mains crochetaient sa nuque pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Nos souffles se mélangeaient et son haleine m'enivrait toute entière. Je laissai échapper un gémissement et il sourit sur ma bouche. Nous nous séparâmes de quelques millimètres seulement, nous étions à bout de souffle.

-Iz, il faut que je te dise…

-On y va ? S'impatienta Alice qui tapotait du pied.

-Oui, j'arrive !

Je déposai un dernier sur les lèvres de mon amoureux, avant de rejoindre ma machiavélique belle-sœur.

_Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

_Machiavélique belle-sœur._

_Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Juste avant !_

_Mon… amoureux ?_

_Et bien, tu ne perds pas de temps, toi._

_C'est ce que je ressens._

* * * * * * * *

Nous passâmes la grosse partie de notre après-midi chez Rosalie et moi. Quand nous avions vraiment retrouvé notre état normal, nous nous étions souvenues que nous étions dimanche et le dimanche, les boutiques étaient fermées.

Nous étions alors rentrées car Alice voulait vérifier ma garde-robe pour le voyage à New York. Nous avions étalé toute une pile de vêtements sur mon lit. Elle avait semblé comblée par toutes ces grandes marques.

Vers 16h30, Rose avait débarqué avec une expression d'extase sur le visage. Ils n'avaient pas été au restaurant étant donné qu'il était trop tôt. Elle nous déballa tout de son rencard avec _tous_ les détails, sous l'esprit curieux et vicieux d'Alice, et du mien aussi je dois bien l'avouer.

Quand Alice lui annonça la bonne nouvelle concernant New York, je crus sincèrement qu'elle allait se décrocher la mâchoire. Mais rapidement elle se mit à crier de joie. Car ça y était, notre carrière allait recommencer officiellement.

Nous fêtions donc la bonne nouvelle avec une bouteille de champagne. Puis deux, et trois. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes à danser dans notre salon, avec la musique 'Rock in me' de Britney Spears. Nous étions complètement ivres et nous rigolions pour un rien. Quand le morceau prit fin, je m'assis sur le canapé.

-Hé, les filles, j'ai un truc à vous dire ! Rigolai-je niaisement.

-Ouais, quoi ? s'exclama Rose, qui continuait de danser malgré qu'il n'y ait plus de musique.

-Je suis amoureuse d'Edward !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc de ma propre révélation. Je savais que ça allait sortir un jour, mais jamais aussi tôt.

-Sérieusement, t'aime mon frère !?! S'écria Alice avec un grand sourire, sortant soudain de l'ivresse. Parce que lui aussi il t'aime, il me l'a dit ! Oups, j'ai gaffé ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

_Edward m'aime. Edward m'aime. Edward m'aime. Edward m'aime._

_On est toutes contentes pour toi. _

_Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci._

_C'est bon. _

_OK. OK. OK. OK._

_Arrête, c'est plus drôle ! _**(N/a : j'avoue, ce n'est plus drôle ^^)**

_Rabat-joie._

_Casse-pied._

-Mais le pire, Repris-je, c'est qu'Esmée, ce matin, m'a dit en gros que j'étais la fille idéale pour Edward. Elle m'a dit que j'étais honnête, etc… Alors que, sans le vouloir, je lui mens depuis plus d'un mois !

Rosalie s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de champagne. Puis, elle me fit de grands signes négatifs de la tête pour m'inciter de me taire. Ne serait-ce que pour garder mon secret à l'abri. Mais à cet instant je ne contrôlai plus rien de mes paroles.

-Un mois, tu dis ? Oh la, la, la ! Tu es vraiment à l'ouest, toi ! Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis jeudi ! S'esclaffa Alice.

-Mais je parle du lycée, voyons !

Je me giflai intérieurement. _Je suis vraiment trop nulle._

_Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire._

-Quoi ? S'étonna Alice. C'est quoi cette histoire de lycée ?

-Rien. Rien d'important ! Intervint soudainement Rosalie.

Alice lui fit les yeux ronds, puis se tourna vers moi, en ignorant la remarque de Rose.

-Allez, Iz ! S'il te plait ! Tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez ! Je te promets de ne rien dire !

J'interrogeai Rose du regard. Elle prit une gorgée de champagne, avant de hausser les épaules en me disant :

-Après tout, fais ce que tu veux !

Je me repositionnai devant Alice, non sans avoir titubé, et la regardai une dernière fois. J'étais sûre de mon choix, je pouvais lui faire confiance.

-En fait, j'ai une double vie. Une en tant que Iz, et l'autre, au lycée. Mon vrai nom, c'est Bella Swan.

Ca y est, la bombe était lancée. J'étais au moins sûre d'une chose : je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Alice me regardai avec un petit sourire. Je pense que l'alcool retardait un peu sa capacité à comprendre.

-C'est génial, çà ! Ca veut dire que… Attends une minute, est-ce que tu as dit '_Bella Swan' _?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi, quel est le problème ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème, c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre. Mon frère parlait de Bella, il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Avoua-t-elle avec un regard malicieux. Quel choc il va avoir quand il savoir que c'était toi en fait, et que maintenant vous êtes en couple !

-Il est hors de question que je lui dise. Ca doit rester secret, moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux ça sera.

Elle accepta finalement la requête, même si elle bougonna un peu. La soirée arriva à une vitesse hallucinante. Alice me donna quelques astuces pour renforcer la différence entre Bella et Iz, sans pour autant que Bella soit habiller comme un sac, je citai ses mots.

-Mais il y a quelque chose qui me trouble. C'est bizarre qu'il ne t'ait pas reconnu, quand même. Les autres, je veux bien, ils ne connaissent pas personnellement dans tes deux vies, mais lui, si ! Alors, soit tu es une excellente comédienne, soit le dicton '_l'amour rend aveugle'_ est belle est bien vrai !

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les trois, parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire était une stricte vérité.

Alice resta dormir chez nous cette nuit, comme elle avait trop bu pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle en voiture. Sans vraiment en être le but, la soirée s'était transformée en véritable pyjama party.

* * * * * * * *

Le cours d'histoire était vraiment insupportable. D'abord, parce que le professeur ne cessait d'énoncer des dates soit disant importantes dans l'histoire des Etats-Unis. Evidemment que nous les connaissions, nous les apprenions depuis près de dix ans déjà. C'était juste que l'on avait du mal à les retenir, c'est tout.

Ensuite, j'avais un terrible mal de tête à cause de tous l'alcool que l'on avait bu hier. J'aurais dû calmer mes ardeurs et un peu plus penser aux conséquences. C'est ce que me disait ma mère :'_Toujours réfléchir aux conséquences de nos actes'_. C'est marrant, c'est toujours plus facile à se le rappeler après avoir fait l'acte en question.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que j'avais une terrible gueule de bois que mon professeur accentuait avec son discours à dormir debout. C'était juste horrible.

« _Mlle Swan est prié de bien vouloir se présenter au bureau du proviseur. Mlle Swan au bureau du proviseur. Merci. »_

Tout le monde avait plus ou moins sursauté –ou du moins avait été réveillé pour de bon- à cause de cette annonce. L'espèce de vieil haut-parleur avait retentit effrayamment dans la salle de cours, alors que celle-ci était plongée dans une ambiance pour le moins silencieuse.

Je posai mes lunettes qui me servaient vraiment quand je devais écrire ou lire –cette réelle utilisation m'était bénéfique pour modifier mon visage- sur mon bureau, puis me levai de mon siège. Je sortis de ma salle de cours tout en essayant de ne pas me casser la figure à cause de mes talons hauts. Porter ce genre de chaussures ne me plaisait pas trop, mais c'était Rose qui avait insisté ce matin-là.

_Flash Back__ :_

Rosalie et Alice étaient rentrées dans ma chambre, alors que je m'apprêtais à me changer.

-_Super, faîtes comme chez vous, ne frappez surtout pas !_ Dis-je sarcastiquement.

_-Bella,_ commença Rose en m'ignorant royalement. _Alice et moi on s'est concertée et on a décidé que tu ne devais pas continuer à te rendre au lycée dans ces tenues. C'est tout bonnement inadmissible._

_-Je veux bien, Rose, mais si je me mets à m'habiller dans le même style qu'Iz, tout le monde va faire le rapprochement._

_-Non ; de un, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de filles de notre âge qui s'habillent dans le style d'Iz parce qu'elle est célèbre, donc tu pourras toujours te faire passer pour une fan. Ce n'est pas géniale, dis ?_

_-Et c'est quoi le deux ?_

_-C'est moi,_ sourit Alice. _Enfin, plutôt ça !_

Elle me tendit une petite boîte en carton qui était remplie de petites pinces à cheveux. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

-_Ce sont des pinces pour attacher les cheveux de façon à ce que l'on pense qu'ils soient courts. Tout le monde croira que tu t'es coupée les cheveux. Comme ça, si quelqu'un avait encore des doutes, et bien, ils seront évaporés vu que Bella a les cheveux courts et Iz les cheveux longs. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est clair pour toi ?_

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ! Je trouve que c'est une super idée !_

_-Super, habille-toi, on s'occupera de tes cheveux juste après ! _Dit-elle en quittant ma chambre

_-Je suis contente que tu aime ! _Me sourit Rose. _De toute façon, si tu n'avais pas accepté, on aurait trouvé un moyen. Ne serait-ce que pour que ça aille avec la surprise que je te prépare… Oups ! Bon, j'y vais !_ Dit-elle en reculant avec un sourire crispé.

_-Non, non, non ! Rosalie Hale, reviens ici tout de suite ! Une surprise ? Pour moi ?_

Elle se stoppa et se mordit la lèvre supérieure en regardant en l'air pour fuir mon regard.

-_Surprise ? Je n'ai pas dit 'surprise', j'ai dit… euh… un autre truc qui ressemble !_

_-Rose, s'il te plait ! Dis-moi ce que c'est, s'il te plait ! _L'implorai-je en sautillant comme un enfant devant la promesse d'un cadeau de Noël.

-_Non ! Sinon ce n'est plus une surprise ! Allez, maintenant habille-toi !_

J'abandonnai, tandis qu'elle abordait un sourire victorieux. Elle rejoignit Alice dans le salon. Je pris les vêtements, sur mon lit, qui m'étaient destinés. J'enfilais une tunique à rayures rose et noir avec une ceinture noire qui serrait juste en dessous de la poitrine et d'un jean slim **(N/A : lien des vêtements sur mon profil)**.

Une fois habillée, je regagnai le salon. Alice et Rose m'attrapèrent chacune un coude et m'entraînèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes et quelques pinces à cheveux plus tard, c'était fini **(N/A : lien de la coiffure sur mon profil)**. Je devais bien avouer que le résultat était pas mal. Plutôt super, même.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Toc … Toc… Toc…

-Entrez ! Dit la secrétaire du proviseur.

J'entrai dans son bureau et m'assis sur une des trois chaises, en attendant mon tour. A côté de moi, il y avait une jeune fille d'environ mon âge. Elle devait être nouvelle, vu que je ne la reconnaissais pas. Niveau vestimentaire, elle assurait. Un top blanc avec un drapeau USA dessus, un slim noir et une multitude de bracelets ainsi qu'un médaillon en forme de cœur autour du cou. Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en une tresse lâchement réalisée. Ses yeux étaient marrons noisette.

Elle sourit, et je constatai que je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché du regard. Je soupirai en me demandant ce que me voulait le proviseur. Mais alors, sans que je m'y attende, l'inconnue à côté de moi posa sa main sur mon genou. Gênée, je me tournai vers elle et je vis qu'elle abordait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Seulement voilà, je connaissais très bien ce sourire.

-Rose ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'écriai-je tout bas.

-On dirait que ça ne te fais pas plaisir de me voir ! C'est moi ta surprise. Comme Angela est partie et qu'elle était la seule qui comptait vraiment pour toi dans ce lycée, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule.

-Merci.

-De rien, Bella. Ca me fait plaisir, voyons.

-Mais il faut te trouver un pseudonyme.

-Je ne sais pas ce que 'pseudonyme' veut dire, mais j'ai trouvé un nom : Lisa Swan. Rosalie à l'envers fait Lisaro, mais ça fait moche, donc Lisa tout court. Plutôt futé, non ? Personne n'ira chercher aussi bêtement !

-Oui, je dois bien avouer que tu as bien joué sur ce coup-là. Et Swan ?

-Ah, je suis censée être ta cousine. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis des lentilles ; pour avoir un petit air de famille.

-Tu les as eus quand ? Puisque cette requête n'était pas préméditée, en plus hier on était dimanche…

-J'ai pris celle de notre clip. Tu te souviens, l'année dernière ?

Oui, je me souvenais. Nous devions toutes les trois avoir les yeux marron. Maggie et moi les avions marron au naturel, donc Rose avait eu des lentilles spécialement pour ce clip.

Rose avait vraiment pensé à tout.

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite. Rose avait tous ses cours avec moi, nous en avions fait la demande au proviseur. Il avait accepté sans hésiter, il connaissait notre secret. Pas par choix, mais par obligation. Pour les papiers d'inscription, il était préférable d'inscrire son véritable nom. Et puis, comme notre carrière allait reprendre, cela nous donnait de bonnes excuses pour nos quelques absences futures.

Nous étions maintenant dans la queue de la cantine. Bien évidemment, Jessica nous avait rejoints, ou du moins, elle s'était incrustée. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse ami-ami avec les nouveaux pour les ranger de son côté. Heureusement, Rose connaissait son véritable but. Je le lui avais déjà assez répété depuis un mois.

Nous nous installâmes à deux à une table vide. La commère –j'ai nommée Jessica- avait rejoint la table de Mike Newton et compagnie.

-Regarde ! C'est Edward ! Hé Edw…

-Chut ! L'interrompis-je.

-Mais quoi ? C'est ton copain, tu peux aller l'embrasser !

-Non, fis-je tristement. C'est le copain d'Iz, pas de Bella…

Je soupirai pour essayer de cacher ma pein, mais ce fut peine perdue.

-Oh… Ca doit être horrible de voir son copain et qu'il ne nous reconnaisse pas.

-Ouais, à qui le dis-tu. Mais le pire, c'est que depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'entends des filles qui fantasment sur lui. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus libre. Je suis impuissante, je ne peux rien faire, rien dire.

-Ma chérie, viens là.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. D'un côté, j'essayai de penser que c'était l'étreinte d'Edward, mais j'ai tout de suis arrêté avant d'avoir des réactions inappropriées. Un garçon s'approcha de notre table et y déposa une sorte de prospectus. Cela faisait une semaine qu'on en voyait partout, c'était pour le karaoké de ce soir.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Dis-je en désignant le papier.

-Tu es obligée d'y aller. Je t'y ai inscrite ce matin.

-Quoi, t'es pas sérieuse, quand même ?

-Bah si ! Attends, t'as une voix merveilleuse. Autant en profiter et pourquoi pas même t'en vanter !

-Mais t'es folle, et si je ne veux pas. Et si on reconnait ma voix ?

-D'abord si, tu as envie d'y aller : tu adore chanter, c'est ton métier. Et puis pour ta voix, il te suffit d'en changer légèrement le ton.

-Je te déteste, Lisa Swan ! Fis-je avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime !

* * * * * * * *

-Dépêche-toi un peu, ça va être ton tour !

-C'est bon, j'arrive !

Je sortis de la cabine de toilette avec une robe violette à volant **(N/A : lien de la robe sur mon profil)**. Je fis un tour sur moi-même.

-Alors ?

-Tu es sublime, Bella ! Mais maintenant il faut y aller si tu ne veux pas passer ton tour !

Elle commençait déjà à m'entraîner hors des toilettes.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je peux savoir un truc ? Le nom de la chanson quand même !

-Tu verras, Bella ! C'est une chanson de _Cindy Laupers_, que tu adores !

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle où se tenait le karaoké. La soirée battait son plein et tout le monde était habillé de façon correcte. Je devais bien avouer que Rose en avait un peut trop fait avec ma minirobe violette.

-Le candidat suivant est Bella Swan. Entendis-je un professeur appeler au micro.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est à moi ! Murmurai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh, Bella, ne me dis pas que tu es stressée. Je te rappelle quand même que tu as déjà chanté devant plus de plusieurs milliers de personnes. Alors là, c'est rien !

-Oui.

Je me dirigeai sur la petite estrade et pris le micro que le professeur me tendait. Je déglutis en voyant tout ce monde me fixer. D'habitude, quand j'étais Iz, je savais que je ne devais pas avoir peur de la réaction du public car il m'aimait, mais là c'était… différent. J'étais Bella. Pour eux j'étais une autre, pas une star.

La musique débuta et l'air me détendit instantanément.

.

**I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)

**I want a mom to make it all better **(Je veux une maman qui fasse que tout soit mieux)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom who love me whatever **(Je veux une maman qui m'aime quoiqu'il arrive)(Je veux une maman qui prenne ma main et qui fasse me sentir comme en vacances)**  
A mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away **(Une maman qui me borde le soir et qui chasse les monstres loin)**  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby **(Je veux une maman qui me lise des histoires et qui me chante des berceuses)**  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry **(Et si je fais un mauvais rêve, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras quand je pleure)( Oh, je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom to make it all better **(Je veux une maman qui fasse que tout soit mieux)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever **(Je veux une maman qui m'aime quoiqu'il arrive, pour toujours)(Et quand elle me dit qu'elle sera toujours là)**  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared **(Pour me veiller et me protéger, je ne dois pas avoir peur)**  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you, **(Oh, et quand elle me dit 'Je t'aimerai toujours')**  
I don't have to worry cause I'll know that it's true **(Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, car je sais que c'est la vérité)(Je veux une maman quand je suis seul, qui prenne le temps de jouer)**  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray **(Une maman qui puisse être une amie, et trouver un arc-en-ciel quand il fait gris)**  
I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby **(Je veux une maman qui me lise des histoires et qui me chante des berceuses)**  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry **(Et si je fais un mauvais rêve, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras quand je pleure)(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)

I want a mom to take my hand and make me feel like a holiday

Oh, I want a mom that will last forever

And when she says to me that she'll always be there

I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play

I want a mom that will last forever

**I want a mom to make it all better **(Je veux une maman qui fasse que tout soit mieux)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom who love me whatever, forever **(Je veux une maman qui m'aime quoiqu'il arrive, pour toujours)

**I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)

**I want a mom to make it all better **(Je veux une maman qui fasse que tout soit mieux)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom who love me whatever, forever **(Je veux une maman qui m'aime quoiqu'il arrive, pour toujours)(Je veux une maman)**  
I want a mom **(Je veux une maman)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom **(Je veux une maman)**  
I want a mom **(Je veux une maman)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)**  
I want a mom **(Je veux une maman)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)

I want a mom

**I want a mom **(Je veux une maman)**  
I want a mom that will last forever **(Je veux une maman qui restera pour toujours)

.

Je souris timidement tout en sachant que c'était la première fois que je pouvais chanter sans être Iz. Rien que Bella, autrement dit, moi-même.

Je quittais la scène sous les applaudissements de la foule qui visiblement avait apprécié ma prestation. Je m'étais inquiétée pour rien, finalement. Et ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Rose me rejoignit rapidement quand j'arrivai dans les 'coulisses'.

-C'était excellent, Bella ! Vraiment magnifique ! Cette chanson est vraiment triste.

-Merci, Rose ! Merci de m'avoir permis de pouvoir chanter en Bella ! Murmurai-je en l'enlaçant.

-De rien, ma belle ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu me revailles ça !

-Ouais, on verra ç à la Saint Glin-glin ! Rigolai-je.

-Attends, je n'ai jamais compris ; c'est quand la Saint Glin-glin ?

-Le 32 février ! Plaisantai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah ok… Hé ! Tu te fiches de moi, En février, il n'y a que 31 jours !

-Quoi, 31 ? T'es sûre d'avoir bien compté, là ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'y en a que 30, à chaque fois je confonds…

-Pour tout te dire, il y en a que 28 !

-T'es sûre ? Parce que je me souviens qu'il y a deux ans, il y avait 29 jours. Je le sais, parce que j'avais rendez-vous avec…

-Tu sais quoi ? M'emportai-je. Y a 28, 29, 30 ou même 50 jours, si tu veux!

-Oulla, 50 jours ? Ca fait un peu long pour un mois de février, non ? Pouffa-t-elle.

.

**Juste pour info, Rosalie n'est pas aussi stupide, c'est juste qu'elle aime embêter Bella ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre =)**

**Demain = nouveau chapitre de 'Je t'aime mais tu me fais souffri' du Pov Edward comme promis ;-P**

.

LEMON TANT ATTENDU POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE =)


	13. Tu n'es qu'un salaud Edward Cullen !

**Merci à : Tinga Bella, melacullen, Claire91, Clochette13, Juliet1802, mil3na, sophielac, Alexa27, popolove, Charloon', Becky1497, Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy, Nedwige, oliveronica cullen massen, Audrey.D, 3ailes01, Iza, jessica**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard. J'ai délaissé mes fictions depuis plusieurs mois et j'en ai très honte… J'espère que vous me pardonnez et apprécierez quand même ce chapitre que j'ai écrit ce matin même.**

**.**

**Chante pour moi**

**Chapitre 13 : Tu n'es qu'un salaud Edward Cullen**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Lundi soir, Jacob était revenu à la maison. Nous avions passé la soirée dans le salon devant la télévision à manger les pizzas que nous avions commandées. Evidemment, Jacob et Rose se chamaillaient et je dus les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs. De vrais enfants. Mon ami m'avait parlé de Charlie, que celui-ci aimerait me revoir. Je retournerais à Forks pour mon père et Angela. C'était plus un besoin qu'un devoir.

Jacob était reparti à New York le mardi matin. Il préférait ne pas rester très longtemps car Leah, sa petite-amie, était enceinte de cinq mois et vivait une grossesse difficile, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. De toute façon, nous allions aller à New York pour la cérémonie annuelle des récompenses musicales donc nous lui rendrons une visite. Nous avions accompagné Jacob à l'aéroport, puis n'avions pas tardé car Rose et moi avions cours tout de même !

Une journée de plus à jouer la comédie. Une journée à souffrir en silence de voir Edward et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, l'enlacer ou même le toucher. Je crois que le pire était qu'il ne fasse pas même attention à moi. Mais c'était normal, il ne connaissait pas Bella. Je lui jetai des coups d'œil de temps en temps (bon d'accord, tout le temps) et me fichais de passer pour une pauvre fille qui fantasme sur un garçon qui ne me tiendrait jamais dans ses bras. Oui, je m'en fichais car quoi que les gens pouvaient dire, Edward était mon copain et c'était moi qui pouvais l'embrasser en rentrant le soir, _na !_

La journée prît fin et Rose avait terminé les cours une heure avant moi car son professeur d littérature anglaise était absent. Elle était sans doute rentrée à la maison pour se changer et aller voir son Emmett.

Je sortis sur le parking pour attendre Rose avait pris ma voiture pour rentrer. Je m'assis sur le muret et consultai mes SMS. J'entendis des béquilles claquer sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward s'assoir à moins de deux mètres de moi. Pourtant cette distante me paraissait dangereusement trop courte pour mon secret.

Mon cœur battait incroyablement vite dans ma poitrine et tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Je n'étais plus concentrée sur ce que je faisais. J'avais envie de me jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Mes joues s'enflammèrent.

Il sortit son portable et qu'il composa un numéro, puis le porta à son oreille.

_Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne…_

Le téléphone dans mes mains se mit à sonner. Sur l'écran, « Appel Edward » était affiché. Je n'osai plus respirer. Mon regard se perdit dans le vide, droit devant moi.

_Il me suffisait juste d'attendre. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y ferait même pas attention._

_A qui veux-tu faire croire cela ?_

_Euh…_

Quand la sonnerie se stoppa, je soupirai intérieurement de joie. Malheureusement, cette joie s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue car mon téléphona encore une fois. Il tourna la tête vers moi. _Merde ! _Il se releva et s'approcha de moi. _Re-merde !_

_Ha, Ha ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment tu vas te sortir de ce pétrin !_

_Puisque tu es si enthousiaste, vas-y, prends ma place._

_Sache que je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde._

_De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas !_

_LOL !_

-Salut. Commença-t-il un peu gêné en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

-Euh, salut. On se connait ?

Mon audace me fît sourire. Autant jouer le jeu à fond.

-Non. Mais… hum, je pourrais utiliser ton téléphone, s'il te plait ? Le mien ne fonctionne pas, apparemment…

-Non, lançai-je un peu trop sèchement.

Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

-Non ? S'étonna-t-il doucement. Pourquoi cela ?

_Parce que si tu essais de m'appeler avec mon propre téléphone, tu n'arriveras à rien, mon chéri._

-Il ne… marche… plus.

-Pourtant, il me semble bien l'avoir entendu sonner, dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

_N'insiste pas, Edward ! S'il te plait… ARRETE CA !_ Oh My God ! Il venait d'essayer de me charmer ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il faisait ça avec toutes filles, non mais oh ! Il va voir à la maison, je vais calmer ses ardeurs directement, MOI!

Il attendait une réponse, non ? C'était quoi la question déjà ? _Mais au fait, où suis-je ?_

-Oui, c'est vrai, je voulais dire que je n'ai plus de forfait.

_Bah voilà, au moins c'est clair !_

Tout être normal serait déjà retourné dans son coin. Mais lui, non. C'était bien ma veine…

-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Il m'observait. Je me giflai mentalement en me rendant compte qu'il aurait très bien pu reconnaître ma voix.

-Non, non… Juste… Non, rien.

-Bella ! S'écria Mike.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais dirais cela un jour mais : merci Mike, tu es mon sauveur ! Je regrettai aussitôt car il commença à me parler d'un exposé en biologie et apparemment, il montrait une certaine insistance à ce que je sois sa partenaire.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter. Ca ne serait pas équitable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es la meilleure du cours.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, ça ne serait pas équitable pour moi !

Je m'enfuis en reconnaissant ma vielle Chevrolet qui se gara non loin de moi. Merci Rose ! Je me cognais la tête en grimpant dans l'auto. _Fuck, aïeuuuuuuh…_

-Merci, Rose, tu me sauves la vie. Enfin surtout de Mike qui lui-même s'est chargé d'Edward !

Je m'interrompis en constatant qu'elle me lançait un regard noir.

_Oups._

-Bella, j'en ai marre ! grogna-t-elle en mettent le contacte.

-De quoi ? De Lisa ? Mais enfin ça ne fait que deux jours ! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre au début mais après…

-Je ne parle d'elle, de moi, d'elle… _BREF_ ! Je parle de ta vielle Chevrolet qui n'avance pas à plus de dix kilomètres à l'heure. J'en ras le bol, Bells. Regarde, je suis au maximum et je me fais dépasser par des cyclistes retraités.

Pour dégager sa colère, elle s'acharna sur le klaxon.

-Rose… C'est interdit de klaxonner sans raison. Ca te ferait plaisir si je changeais de voiture, pour Bella s'entend.

-C'est vrai ? Génial ! N'imagine pas que je te manipulais mais j'ai vu un super modèle au magasin! On ira le voir demain après les cours ! Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira !

Nous rentrâmes dans notre appartement et je partis me changer en Iz. Je démêlai mes cheveux difficilement. Quand je revins au salon, Alice et Rose avaient plusieurs sacs de shopping dans chaque main. Nous redescendîmes au parking et nous partîmes chez les Cullen avec la décapotable rouge de Rosalie. Celle-ci conduisait, moi à la place passager et Alice à l'arrière. Notre chanson passa à la radio et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de la chanter. Alice avait également une très belle voix. Elle pourrait peut-être rejoindre notre… _Je m'emballe un peu beaucoup trop._ Je devrais en parler plus tard à Rose puis à la principale intéressée.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. J'allais retrouver mon chéri ! Rosalie me balança deux grands sacs en papiers que je dus rattraper au vol en me lançant un « Toi aussi, y a pas de raison ! »

-Mais c'est quoi ça ? Grimaçai-je.

-Votre excuse, m'expliqua Alice. On va faire croire aux garçons qu'on est allée faire du shopping toute la journée. Quand Edward te demandera ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras tout de même pas lui dire que tu étais au lycée… avec lui.

-Mais ils sont vides vos sacs.

-Oh, ça ne bouillonne pas dans ta cafetière ! S'énerva Rose. Evidemment qu'ils sont vides, mais c'est pour tromper l'ennemi. Les mecs sont si faciles à embobiner !

Alice nous ouvrît les portes de l'immeuble avec son trousseau de clefs et nous nous engouffrâmes enfin dans l'appartement. Les garçons étaient en train de regarder un match de baseball. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps car leurs vestes étaient négligemment déposées sur le rebord du canapé. Ni une ni deux, je sautais littéralement sur mon Edward et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il fût d'abord surpris puis répondît à mon baiser. Le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

-Coucou, toi ! Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je restais sur ses genoux et caressais son visage et ses cheveux désordonné.

-C'est quoi tous ces sacs ? Se plaignit Emmett.

-Shopping ! Répondit simplement Alice qui retourna aussitôt sur la bouche de son Jasper. D'ailleurs, il faudra recommencer les filles, reprit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Après l'heure bisous, nous dinâmes tous ensemble dans une ambiance plus qu'agréable. Emmett nous faisait bien rire avec ses blagues. Mon esprit n'était cependant qu'avec Edward. Nous passâmes la soirée à nous regarder dans le coin des yeux. Nous étions dans notre bulle.

Devoir éviter son amoureux en cours était beaucoup plus dur que je ne le croyais. Et ça ne faisait que deux jours ! Je n'y arriverais jamais. Pourtant je le devais. Ma double identité devait absolument être ignorée de tout le monde. Si Edward venait à être dans la confidence, il serait plus dur pour de cacher notre attirance mutuelle et nous ne pourrions pas longtemps vivre sans échanger de baisers en public. Alors mon secret serait découvert de tous car Edward sortirait avec Iz et Bella et tout le monde ferait le rapprochement, je ne pourrais plus avoir une vie normale.

Non. Je préférai souffrir silencieusement pour nous deux plutôt que de lui faire subir ce mal être permanant. Quand je repris conscience de mes actes, nous nous trouvions dans _sa_ chambre.

Nous restions de longues minutes allongés sur son lit lovés l'un contre l'autre quand il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je levai la tête et vis son expression grave. Etait-il en colère contre moi ? Si oui, pourquoi donc ?

-Il faut que je te parle, Iz.

Son ton ne me disait rien de bon, je l'avais bien trop souvent entendu. Il allait me quitter après seulement quatre jours de relation (la plus courte de mon existence mais de loin la meilleure). J'avais une irrésistible envie de pleurnicher comme une gamine.

-Pourquoi Edward ? Sanglotai-je en me relevant. Parce que je ne me suis pas donnée à toi samedi après qu'Esmée nous ait interrompus ? Mais ça ne faisait que quelques heures que l'on était ensemble, merde ! Tu me quittes parce que je n'ai pas voulu me faire passer pour une Marie-couche-toi-là ?

-Mais non, Iz ! Dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement. Je ne veux absolument pas rompre avec toi, voyons ! D'ailleurs, si un jour nous venions à nous séparer –ce qui je l'espère de tout mon cœur n'arrivera jamais- ça sera parce que tu ne me trouveras plus assez bien pour toi…

-Jamais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je penserai cela ?

-Tu préfèrerais sans doute t'afficher avec quelqu'un de ton niveau de célébrité afin améliorer ton image et te faire de la pub.

-Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? M'écriai-je alors que ma main claqua sur sa gueule d'ange. C'est comme ça que tu me vois : une pouffe qui se sert de son cul pour réussir sa carrière ?

Je me levais en le repoussant violemment.

-Iz, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Eh bien tu l'as dit ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud Edward Cullen ! J'en ai reçu des critiques aussi horribles les unes que les autres mais la tienne me blesse plus que n'importe quelle autre !

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne le pensais pas, pardonne-moi ma belle. S'il te plaît…

-C'est quoi ces préjugés à deux balles alors?

-C'est juste que tu es une chanteuse célèbre, et moi je ne suis… personne. J'ai juste peur de n'être pas assez bien pour toi…

Je vis dans son regard qu'il était sincère.

-Tu n'es pas personne, tu es mon Edward, tu es parfait. Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de m'afficher, personne d'autre.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha quand je réalisai que je venais de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. C'était la première fois que ces trois mots sortaient de ma bouche pour un homme. Edward s'approcha de moi en boitillant.

-Tu as volé ma réplique, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Notre baiser devînt vite fougueux et passionné. Mes doigts fourrageaient dans ses cheveux de bronze alors que ses mains parcoururent mon corps.

-Je t'aime, Iz. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma joue. Iz n'était qu'un pseudonyme, j'aimerais tant qu'il m'appelle Bella un jour, par mon vrai prénom. Je souhaiterais qu'aucun mensonge ne vienne plus éclaircir notre amour.

…

Je claquai la portière de ma Chevrolet en baillant pour la énième fois. J'avais très peu dormis cette nuit, préférant embrasser mon Adonis. Je me dirigeai en cours mais quelque chose me mît la puce à l'oreille.

Tout le monde s'écartait sur mon passage et faisait des messes basses. D'accord, Bella n'était pas du tout populaire, d'habitude les élèves m'ignoraient royalement mais ne me dévisageaient jamais ainsi. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

Je rentrais dans ma classe de biologie et les élèves présents se turent tous. Au troisième rang, Edward me regardant étonné. Le professeur s'avança vers moi en me fixant de la tête aux pieds. Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Non d'un chien !

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, puis-je savoir… ce que vous faîte ici ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Mais enfin c'est moi, Bella. Bella Swan !

Sa mâchoire se décrocha à l'instar de tous les élèves présents. Edward semblait… choqué ? Jessica leva lentement sa main qui tenait son portable vers moi et ses lèvres frémirent. Me prenait-elle vraiment en photo ? Je secouais la tête dans toutes les directions et mon regard se posa sur une vitre au fond de la salle qui me renvoyait mon reflet.

Un cri strident s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je compris ce qu'il se passait. Une dizaine de filles couraient vers moi avec des bouts de papiers à la main.

Comment avais-je pu me tromper de garde-robe ? Je n'avais désormais plus de liberté. Car ce n'était pas Bella qui apparaissait sur la vitre… mais Iz…

* * *

***Se cache***

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... La fin n'est pas encore pour toute suite mais elle ne sera pas dôle.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Une nuit avec toi", je vous laisse deviner pourquoi :)**

**Ps: pour celles qui lisent "Je t'aime mais tu me fais souffrir" nouveau chapitre demain (je me remets à fond dans mes fics pour me faire pardonner :D)**


	14. Une nuit avec toi

**Merci à : Audrey.D, 3ailes01, Iza, jessica, Tinga Bella, Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm, bichou85, samy940, helimoen, Adore Youu, nathalie63, oliveronica cullen massen, Claire91, CaRoOThePriinCess, mil3na, lorie7812, ****Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy**

**. **

**J'étais pliée de rire devant vos reviews. Jamais je ne m'en lasserai ! **

**En route pour un chapitre un peu plus long... **

**Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai la flème de me relire :(**

**Enjoy !**

**. **

**Chante pour moi**

_Comment avais-je pu me tromper de garde-robe ? Je n'avais désormais plus de liberté. Car ce n'était pas Bella qui apparaissait sur la vitre… mais Iz…_

**Chapitre 14 : Une nuit avec toi**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Un cri aigu me sortît brutalement du sommeil. Je mis un temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Iz gigotait dans mes bras. Elle se _débattait_ plutôt. La pauvre faisait un cauchemar.

-Lâchez-moi, bande de folles ! Grommela-t-elle dans son sommeil. Je suis la même qu'avant traitez-moi de la même manière. Mais Edward… non… ne pars pas… je t'en supplie.

-Iz ? Réveille-toi, ma belle, murmurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle parlait dans son sommeil mais en plus de cela, elle avait dit mon nom. Et puis pourquoi m'avait-elle supplier de ne pas partir ? Elle ouvrit les yeux après plusieurs clignements de paupières et regarda autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur moi.

-Oh, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'ai eu tellement peur que ça soit vrai.

-Veux-tu en parler ? Demandai-je poliment.

-NON ! Dit-elle sur un ton plus élevé que la normal. Euh, je veux dire, non. Excuse-moi. Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Où est la salle de bain ?

-Deuxième porte à droite.

Elle quitta ma chambre après m'avoir embrassé sur les lèvres. C'était bien plus qu'une évidence. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Il y a encore une semaine je la prenais pour une de ces starlettes, machines à fric. Elle était si différente de ce que j'aurais pu croire. Elle était douce, intelligente, attentionnée, je l'aimais _réellement_.

J'avais cette peur en moi d'un jour me réveiller et de découvrir qu'elle n'avait été qu'un rêve. De me retrouver seul et perdu comme avant de l'avoir rencontré. Elle était sans doute trop parfaite pour exister. Ou alors –et ce fût plus rationnel- qu'_elle_ se réveille et ne prenne conscience de ce que j'étais. C'est-à-dire, à peu près rien vis-à-vis de la société contrairement à elle qui étais mondialement connu. Je n'étais ni célèbre, ni adulé par les fans et encore moins traqué par les paparazzis. Tant de choses nous séparaient, je vivais nos moments pleinement.

Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par ma belle qui s'assît à califourchon sur moi.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

Peut-être se lasserait-elle de moi ?

-Edward ? S'enquît-elle alors que je ne répondais pas.

-Pardon, j'étais en train de penser que je t'aimais comme un fou et que j'étais bien trop chanceux pour que ça soit réel.

-Pourtant ça l'est, sourit-elle en caressant mon torse.

Je me redressai pour avoir mon visage à la hauteur du sien. Je l'embrassai doucement et me rendit mon baiser. Ma main caressa sa joue -qui rougît à mon contact- puis descendît le long de sa poitrine, prenant son sein dans ma paume. Elle planta ses dents dans sa lèvre et ferma ses yeux lorsque je caressai son mamelon durci. Cette simple vue réveilla ma virilité. Elle le sentît car elle gémît.

Iz plongea dans mon cou pour y déposer une multitude de baisers mouillés puis elle lécha mon lobe d'oreille. _Hmm…_

Nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement, nos langues menaient un ballet acharné et sensuel. Mes mains caressaient les moindres recoins de son corps. Nos corps se moulaient parfaitement entre eux comme s'ils avaient été conçu dans cet unique but.

Je me positionnai entre ses jambes. J'effectuai une friction entre nos deux sexes encore recouvert de nos vêtements qui nous arrachâmes un gémissement bruyant.

Elle passa ses mains sous l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt, me l'ôta et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre puis continua ses caresses sous mes grognements bestiaux. Je réservai le même sort à son débardeur.

Son regard pétillait de malice, et le mien ne devait pas être bien différent.

Elle passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon pantalon frôlant dangereusement mon érection avant glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Ma mâchoire se contracta lorsqu'elle caressa mon sexe à pleine main. Je fermai les yeux, le plaisir déformait mon visage sans scrupule.

Ce fût trop. Je baissai son pantalon et sa culotte d'un même geste pressant. Je me régalai de la vue de son centre.

-Je te veux en moi, Edward ! Réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle écarta les jambes et vis qu'elle était déjà bien prête à m'accueillir. _Pas_ _de_ _temps_ _pour_ _les_ _préliminaires_, pensai-je. J'ôtai complètement mon bas de pyjama et me plaçai à son entrée.

-Allez ! Râla-t-elle.

Je souris face à son empressement puis la pénétrai lentement. Elle était si serrée, humide et chaude. C'était si bon. Nous restâmes immobile quelques instants afin qu'elle s'habitue à moi puis je commençai à me mouvoir en elle par de tendres coups de rein.

Nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement tandis qu'elle entourait ma taille de ses jambes pour nous pouvoir plus nous rapprocher, si ce fût possible.

Ma bouche parsemait son cou de baisers, sa peau sentait divinement bon. Tout en elle était un appel au sexe. J'ignorais comment j'avais pu tenir jusque là.

**Point de vue Bella :**

-Plus fort !

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, grogna-t-il difficilement.

-Ouiiiiii ! Gémis-je alors qu'il accélérait la cadence.

A cet instant, je me trouvai ridicule d'avoir voulu attendre ce moment. Si j'avais su le plaisir que j'allais éprouver avec lui, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde.

Son souffle chaud heurtait mon cou ne me faisant que vibrer davantage. Nos deux corps ne formaient plus qu'un et s'emboîtaient merveilleusement bien.

-Iz ! Grogna-t-il alors que je plantai mes ongles dans ses omoplates.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que mon corps palpitait sous toutes les sensations ressenties. Mon corps entier se consumait. Chaque coup de bassin l'enfonçait plus promptement en moi et je ne pouvais guère empêcher mes cris.

Je me sentais prête, j'allais atteindre très prochainement l'apogée.

Mes parois se resserrèrent sur son membre, et après un dernier coup de rein, il se déversa en moi en grognant de plaisir.

Son corps reposa sur le mien le temps que nous retrouvâmes un rythme cardiaque modéré. Sentir son cœur battre à travers son torse contre ma poitrine nue était la plus belle chose qui m'était donnée d'entendre. Sa respiration était bruyante, ou était-ce sa bouche trop près de mon oreille ?

Mes yeux étaient fermés tandis que mes mains allaient et venaient sur son dos légèrement en nage du fait de notre ébat. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retira de moi et roula sur le côté en m'attirant contre son torse. Il caressait tendrement ma chevelure et nous repartîmes nous aimer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous contraigne à entrer dans le monde du sommeil.

.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et je rencontrai un torse nu dans mon champ de vision. Je souris en me redressant sur mon coude droit. Je caressai sa joue et embrassai ses lèvres. Il gémit dans son sommeil puis sourit.

Mon regard se posa sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Sept heures. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi pour me changer avant le lycée. Je ne voulais pourtant pas quitter _ses_ bras chauds. Je n'avais pas non plus le choix. Je me levai mais…

-Où vas-tu ? Me demanda Edward qui peinait à se réveiller.

-J'ai rendez-vous quelque part avec Rose, mentis-je.

-Non, tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui, grogna-t-il en me pressant contre son torse.

Je levai la tête et aperçus un sourire dessiné sur son visage.

-Tu as lycée, mon cœur, insistai-je.

-Je peux sécher la matinée.

-Pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais tous les jours qui suivront tu voudras faire pareil alors c'est non.

-Tu me manques déjà, je t'aime, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Arrête ou je vais culpabiliser et finir par rester.

-C'est le but.

-Alors comme ça tu me manipule, hein ?

Je feignis d'être vexée. Je me dégageai puis sortis du lit en enveloppant un drap autour de moi–à deux doigts de me prendre les pieds dans les vêtements au sol. Je me tournai vers Edward, il fronçait ses sourcils. Je ramassai mes habits sur le sol lorsque deux bras m'encerclèrent.

-Je suis désolé.

-Edward ? Je me retournai dans son étreinte pour lui faire face. Je plaisantai.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement notre baiser s'intensifia et nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre et je pris conscience qu'il était toujours nu… et en forme. Aussitôt des images de notre nuit mouvementée percutèrent mon esprit me faisant sûrement rougir. Et vu son sourire je ne devais pas me tromper.

-J'ai adoré notre nuit, murmurai-je, voulant répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses.

-Moi aussi. Une douche ensemble, ça te tente ?

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir de répondre qu'il me prit dans ses bras et nous conduit à la salle de bain.

-T'es fou ! Et si quelqu'un nous avait vus ?

Au lieu de me fournir une réponse quelconque, il se contenta de m'adresser un de ses éternels sourires en coin qui me faisait flancher et de fondre sensuellement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous partageâmes une douche en nous frottant langoureusement et mutuellement sous tous les angles.

Puis vint l'heure de la séparation. Je me rendis au salon pour attendre Rose pendant qu'Edward s'habillait.

-Carlisle, que faîtes-vous là ? Demandai-je en reconnaissant le père de mon petit-ami, et occasionnellement notre producteur et agent.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous prévoyez, mais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche. Je vous expliquerais en chemin, nous allons au studio.

-Au studio d'enregistrement ? S'étonna Rose. Mais quasiment aucune de nos chansons ne sont prêtes à être interprétées !

-Justement, ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y.

-Où allez-vous ? S'enquit Edward en entrant dans le séjour.

-Travailler, répondis-je en enlaçant.

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. A chacune de nos séparations, j'avais un nœud à l'estomac comme si nos « au revoir » devenaient des « adieu ».

_On aura tout entendu._

-Les enfants, nous interpela Carlisle. Il me semble avoir remarqué quelques paparazzis en venant, il serait plus sage de partir maintenant avant qu'une foule nous assiège.

.

-Alors, tu as passé le cap avec Edward cette nuit ! Sourit Rosalie.

Nous étions dans la limousine qui nous conduisait jusqu'au studio. Rose était assise à ma droite et Carlisle juste DEVANT MOI. Mes joues étaient en feu, rouge de honte, Rose était-elle à ce point-là inconsciente ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

-Ne dis pas non, je t'ai entendu crier une bonne partie de la nuit. D'ailleurs merci, à cause de toi je n'y ai pas eu droit ! Emmett a perdu tout ses moyens en t'entendant, le pauvre ou devrais-je dire pauvre de moi !

-Rose ! Je m'approchai de son oreille. Voudrais-tu arrêter de faire des allusions au sexe devant Carlisle ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers l'intéressé qui baissa la tête aussitôt. Le véhicule s'arrêta et à peine avions-nous le temps de sortir qu'une foule nous écrasa contre la limousine.

_Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que nous nous rendions ici ?_

Les flashs nous aveuglaient et les paparazzis déblatéraient tous des phrases en même temps qui étaient incompréhensible à cause des effets sonores des flashs. Voilà la partie que je détestais de ma carrière.

Que des fans nous prennent en photo ou demandent des autographes me semblait normal car c'était pour eux que nous chantions (avant tout pour nous) mais que des paparazzis nous entourent sans cesse, ne nous laissant jamais vivre normalement et tout ça pour remplir leurs misérables magazines people. C'était en partie pour ça que j'avais une double identité. J'avais appris à ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire car de toute façon, 95% de ce qu'ils imprimaient était faux mais des fans pouvaient y croire. Ca me rendait malade que les journalistes profitent de la naïveté des fans rien que pour améliorer leur chiffre d'affaires.

Plusieurs gardes du corps arrivèrent de je ne sais où, fendirent la foule de flashs et nous escortèrent à l'intérieur. Au début, cela pouvait sembler amusant mais après deux ans, cela en devenait ridicule.

Encore sous l'effet des flashs, nous suivîmes Carlisle jusqu'à son bureau. Il nous tendit les partitions avec les paroles que nous lui avions données quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il nous conduisit dans une salle de danse. Les trois murs étaient blancs et un miroir recouvrait entièrement le quatrième, les barres en bois et le parquet beige rendaient le cliché réel. Carlisle nous présenta quelques danseurs –trois garçons et deux filles- qui nous accompagneraient lors d'une tournée future. Carlisle nous laissa faire connaissance. Les deux filles se prénommaient Jane et Heidi. Elles étaient assez prétentieuses mais semblaient avoir un bon fond. Quant aux garçons -Alec, Demetri et Felix- nous mirent tout de suite à l'aise. Les deux premiers étaient… sexy quant au troisième, imposant lui correspondait parfaitement. Sa silhouette me rappelait étrangement celle d'Emmett en plus grave.

Nous passâmes la journée à faire connaissance, ce qui faliciterait davantage la collaboration. Pour plus de familiarisation, ils nous montrèrent quelques pas de danse. Rose et moi riions beaucoup, je ne crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais autant ri de ma vie même avec les Cullen. Demetri m'invita à une danse qui se voulait sensuelle mais nous étions trop écroulés de rire pour arriver à convaincre qui que ce soit.

Je me laissais toujours guidé lorsqu'un raclement de gorge retentit.

**Point de vue Edward :**

Iz se tenait devant moi dans les bras d'un mec que je ne connaissais pas mais que je n'allais probablement pas porter dans mon cœur. Je me raclai la gorge et tout le monde se tût en se tournant vers moi.

Je m'apprêtai à faire une crise de jalousie mais le sourire d'Iz s'agrandit et elle courût dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnai de justesse et entourai sa taille de mes bras en plongeant mon visage dans son cou. Elle me repoussa un peu puis, sur la pointe des pieds, me donna un baiser langoureux.

_Woah, si c'est ça, je veux bien la retrouver tous les jours dans les bras de ce type… quoique non, je m'en passerai bien._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon cœur ? Me demanda-t-elle et une vague de bonheur me parcourut à l'entente de cet appellation. Je te croyais au lycée ?

-Il est plus de dix-sept heures trente, je ne vais pas passer tout mon temps au lycée !

-Bien sûr que non… Qu'as-tu dit ? On est déjà le soir ! Mais la journée est passée si vite !

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'elle se blottissait contre mon flanc.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais, avouai-je légèrement vexé. Pour moi, la journée a été terriblement longue. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu ne m'as pas répondu…

-Oh, je suis désolée. Je crois avoir oublié mon portable chez toi ce matin.

-Alors tu es toute pardonnée, enfin…

Elle suivit mon regard qui fusillait l'_homme_ qui avait eu mon amour dans ses bras.

-Viens, je te présente, dit-elle en me tirant par la main. Voici Demetri, Jane, Alec, Felix et Heidi. Ils seront nos danseurs pour certains clips et notre tournée. Quand les dates seront prévus, bien sûr.

_Super, en plus elle te présente son amant en premier. Si ce n'est pas un signe ça._

_Amant ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle m'aime, je le sais._

_Je ne fais que dire tout haut, ce que tu te penses tout bas._

-Tu es toujours avec nous ? Me demanda ma douce.

-Heu…

-Iz et Rose, me coupa mon père en entrant dans la salle. Venez avec moi, je dois vous parler. Edward, tu peux venir aussi, ça te concerne.

Nous le suivîmes après avoir dit au revoir aux danseurs –je ne me privais pas pour lancer un regard noir au dénommé Demetri- Iz et moi, main dans la main. Nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau et Carlisle reprit.

-Les filles, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer et une mauvaise pour Iz. La bonne est que vous partez à New York la semaine prochaine pour une durée d'un mois.

-UN MOIS ! S'écrièrent Iz et Rose de joie.

-Interviews, séance de photos, tapis rouge, enregistrement de votre prochain single puis album, tournage du clip, etc… peut-être plus longtemps.

Les deux amies se levèrent et sautillèrent de joie en ensemble. On aurait dit deux enfants à qui on aurait offert un voyage à Disneyworld. Je souris à cette constatation mais le perdis lorsque je vis Carlisle me lançait un franc sourire désolé. Ca ne sentait pas bon pour moi. Soudain, tout s'assembla dans ma tête.

_« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer et une mauvaise pour Iz. »_

Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre. Mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

-Non, non, _non_, chuchotai-je. Carlisle, s'il te plait, non !

Iz se tourna vers moi, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Ses lèvres murmuraient un « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

-Je suis désolé, Edward. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Le lycée est trop important et il y a des examens à la fin de l'année. Esmée restera avec toi à Seattle.

-S'il te plait, le suppliai-je. Tu as dit toi-même que ça prendrait un mois ou plus ! Je ne tiendrais jamais autant sans la voir. Iz, dis quelque chose !

**Point de vue Bella :**

Un mois sans voir mon Edward ? Impossible, déjà une journée à le voir en Bella et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser me semblait être une véritable torture alors un mois sans le voir. Hors de question !

-Iz ?

La voix suave d'Edward me ramena sur terre, il caressa ma joue tendrement. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

_Ah oui, c'est à moi de parler c'est ça ?_

-Carlisle, vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de venir, j'ai besoin de lui !

-Je m'excuse mais je suis son père donc je décide ce qui est bon pour lui.

-S'il ne vient pas, je ne viens pas non plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette phrase avait franchi la frontière de ma bouche. Pourtant c'était clair, je ne viendrais jamais sans Edward. Et Carlisle ne pourrait pas se passer de ma présence.

-Mais t'es folle ? S'étrangla Rose. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Imagine-toi partir un mois sans Emmett et vos parties de jambes en l'air !

Son visage blêmit avant de déglutir bruyamment. Elle se tourna vers Edward puis Carlisle.

-Quoique vous disiez, on embarque Edward !

* * *

**Je vais essayer de continuer à poster régulièrement, promis...**

**Mais en ce moment, je m'entraîne déjà à écrire des synthèses pour le bac parce que la rédaction et moi ça fait deux... voire trois :3**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un bon dans le temps avec quelques flash back et bientôt THE révélation, je vais essayer de la mettre dans le prochain mais alors il sera looong :P**


	15. NOTE

Y a quelqu'un ?...

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette hyper-ultra-méga-super longue absence. Désolée aussi de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles si longtemps, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de revenir sur le site =S

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je le regrette sincèrement.

J'ai essayé pourtant, je vous le promets, mais je n'arrive plus à trouver l'inspiration avec Edward et Bella (je me suis… _lassée_ ?)… pourtant l'écriture est toujours présente, malgré mon quotidien très chargé... _Que voulez-vous faire contre une telle passion ?_ Depuis quelques temps déjà, je m'investis autant que je le peux dans des histoires avec mes propres personnages auxquels j'ai fini par m'attacher.

Je me sentais obligée de vous en faire part étant donné ma longue absence. Notamment que je n'aurais pas le temps matériel de continuer mes fanfictions, malheureusement. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je bloque devant ma page blanche Word… Je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir la suite que vous étiez si nombreuses à attendre.

Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s par mes écrits, je vous invite à rejoindre ma page Facebook : **Un amour dans le noir** (Eh oui, pour celles qui ont lu cette ff (dont j'étais l'auteure, bien sûr), j'ai décidé de la travailler pour essayer d'en faire quelque chose =) ). Qui sait ? peut-être qu'un jour ça donnera un 'vrai roman' ? un premier d'une longue série en tout cas (eh oui, je n'ai pas chômé :p), certains y croient et m'encouragent, d'autres un peu moins…

Qu'importe, j'ai bien l'intention de tenter ma chance

Sachez que mes fanfictions, et vous, mes _premières _lectrices, avez tenu une place très importante dans ma vie comme dans mon cœur, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est sincère.

En espérant que vous ayez lu jusqu'au bout, je vous embrasse très, très, très fort.

3

Ps : Si certaines sont intéressées par les premiers chapitres de **Un amour dans le noir**, rendez-vous sur ma page Facebook pour les demandes et je vous enverrai tout ça dès le 21 octobre.


End file.
